Our Online Love Story
by SparklesX3
Summary: After Alya and Nino recommended their two best friends to play a new MMORPG game, they start to play it. The two soon become obsessed with the game. In the game, Adrien plays as his character, Chat Noir, and is in love with Ladybug, well the girl behind Ladybug. In reality, Marinette, the girl behind Ladybug, is in love with Adrien. (No Miraculous AU. Full summary inside.)
1. The Birth of Chat Noir and Ladybug

**Hey guys! This is just a story I decided to write. I'm kind of basing this off Jess and Jason's (from Aphmau) love story. So yeah. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Full Summary:** **After Alya and Nino recommended their two best friends to play a new MMORPG game, they start to play it. The two soon become obsessed with the game. In the game, Adrien plays as his character, Chat Noir, and is in love with Ladybug, well the girl behind Ladybug.**

 **In reality, Marinette, the girl behind Ladybug, is in love with Adrien. The two don't know who the other one is. After befriending Ladybug, it has become Adrien's mission to find who's the girl behind Ladybug.**

* * *

Marinette turned on her computer. Alya had suggested she play a MMORPG she just found. The MMORPG was new, and many people were playing it. It was a superhero type of MMORPG.

If you decided to be a hero, you got to choose an animal which would turn you into an animal themed hero. Every animal imaginable had been entered in the system. Each animal gave the user special powers. You could be a villain as well.

Being a villain was really popular. The computer screen lit up. Marinette typed in her password, and then opened a new tab. She entered the web address.

The home screen had a spellbinding picture of two superheroes fighting a mob of bad guys who had a black and purple color scheme. Marinette clicked the sign up button and entered all required information.

She decided she was more hero than villain. It was now time to choose an animal/kwami. She looked at the long list, but only one kwami caught her eye. She clicked on Tikki, the Ladybug kwami. Marinette smiled.

It was time to choose a username, which would also be her in-game name. Marinette thought about all the possible choices. She typed her username in. _Ladybug,_ she thought. She pressed enter. Surprisingly it wasn't taken.

Marinette mentally slapped herself. _Of course, this wasn't taken,_ Marinette scolded herself in her head, _Only one person can have a certain kwami. Once a kwami is chosen, it disappears from the list._

She entered character customization. This website was surprisingly advanced. The computer took a picture of Marinette and adjusted her in-game character to look somewhat like her.

She had the same twintails. Her hair had long red ribbons tied where the pigtails were tied. She had a spandex suit with dots all over.

A yo-yo was slung around her waist. She wore a mask with five spots in criss-cross pattern. Marinette looked at her character amazed at the design. She liked the way it looked and continued on.

After a couple of minutes, she finally entered the game. She learned the basics of the game and her superhero abilities. Marinette played around a couple of minutes.

She was in love with the game. As a superhero she had to beat the Circle of Villains. As a beginning hero, she was up against Hawkmoth.

Marinette decided to text Alya the details so she could add her.

 **M- Hey Alya! I did it!**

 **A- You confessed to 'the love of your life'?**

 **M- No!**

 **A- XD What then?**

 **M- I registered for the MMORPG you suggested**

 **A- Soooooo, whaddya think**

 **M- It**

 **M- is**

 **M- Amazing!**

 **A- Which kwami did you pick?**

 **M- Tikki, the ladybug kwami!**

 **A- I thought about choosing that one, but then I saw the fox one, Trixx**

 **A- and I fell in love with it 3**

 **M- What's your screen name?**

 **A- Volpina, why?**

 **M- Im adding you**

 **A- What's your screen name?**

 **M- Ladybug**

 **A- Girl, I thought you were more creative than that**

Marinette could see the mock disappointment on Alya's face.

 **M- Meh**

 **A- I got your request!**

 **M- 'Volpina has accepted your friend request.'**

 **A- Yeah! Meet u online girl**

 **M- Kay**

Marinette put down her phone. She continued playing the MMORPG.

* * *

Adrien had seen ads about this MMORPG and Nino had recommended it. Today was the day he was finally going to try it out.

He entered the site the be welcomed by an amazing piece of art. Adrien's jaw dropped. He started signing up for the site.

He had decided to go with the hero path. When he reached the kwami page, he looked through every kwami. None of them really caught his eye, except a black cat.

He clicked on Plagg and read his background info. It read:

 **Plagg, The Black Cat Kwami**

 **Power of Destruction**

 **Loves Camembert**

 **Mischievous**

 **Lazy**

Adrien found this kwami very interesting. He clicked on the kwami, which sent him to the username/ screen name page.

He thought about his screen name. _Okay, so it needs to be practical, serious, and has to have a ring to it,_ he thought. Then he thought of a perfect name.

He typed in his username. _Chat Noir,_ he nodded, _Perfect!_

It was now time for character customization. The computer took a image of Adrien. His character was designed.

He had a messy mop of golden hair, like Adrien's, on his head. Cat ears came out of his head. He wore a detailed spandex suit with pockets which were barely noticeable.

A zipper ran down the middle of the suit. A belt went around his waist and came out as a tail. His boots looked like large cat paws.

His suit gave him cat like nails as well. At his suit collar, a bell in the middle. On his face, there was a black mask.

Adrien was in awe. He loved his character's look.

Satisfied, he continued on. He finally entered the game. He learned the basics of his powers and the game from an in-game character named, Master Fu.

Excited, he decided to text his friend about all of this.

 **A- Yo dude!**

 **N- Yea dude**

 **A- I signed up for the MMORPG**

 **N- That's great man!**

 **A- And I am in love with the gam 3**

 **A- *game**

 **N- Dude you should give me ur ig info**

 **A- My username's Chat Noir**

 **N- Cool! I decided my name to be the Jade Turtle**

 **A- Cool dude, sending the request now**

 **N- got it**

 **N- Accepted it!**

 **A- kay, now cmon we need to beat hawkmoth**

Adrien grinned. He looked back up at the screen and continued to play the game.

* * *

 **If people actually like this, I'll continue! For now, this is just an idea. Thanks for reading!**

 **~SparklesX3**


	2. Their First Encounter

**Hello and welcome back to 'Our Online Love Story'! Thank you for all the support. Thanks for reading this as well. I might upload new chapters this weekend because I'm off tomorrow! Anyway, you can read now!**

* * *

Marinette had went to sleep at midnight. She was playing the MMO almost all night.

Marinette hugged her blanket tighter. The bed was so warm and comfy. Marinette never wanted to leave it.

"Marinette! Wake up, you'll be late for school!" Sabine called up the stairs.

"Y-yeah, I'm up," Marinette yawned as she got out of bed.

Marinette tried her best to stay awake as she walked down the stairs. She walked over the her mom to give her a kiss before sitting down at the table.

"Are you excited for school today?" Sabine asked her daughter.

"Nope, Chloe's probably going to be in my class again," Marinette told her mom.

"Four years in a row?"

"Most likely," Marinette yawned," I have the worst luck."

"No you don't," Sabine assured.

Marinette went to grab the milk for her cereal. As she grabbed the milk, she accidently knocked the fruit bowl on the table. An apple fell out dropping on a spoon in a container. The spoon flew up causing the cocoa powder inside to fly everywhere and the container to fall over knocking into the milk carton Marinette had just put down.

Marinette tried to stop it, but it happened to fast. She sighed as she started to clean up. Sabine started cleaning and smiled at Marinette. Marinette at her breakfast and went upstairs to change in new clothes.

When she was done putting on her outfit, she slung her small purse over her shoulder. She grabbed her school bag and started to run to school.

I'm going to be late!, Marinette panicked internally, I can't be late! It's the first day.

When Marinette got to school, she saw a blonde boy get out the car rushing to the school as well.

Marinette had assumed he was new, because she had never seen him before. His car drove away.

Marinette ran up the stairs and ended up tripping over a stair.

She was bracing herself. But she didn't hit the ground. Instead she landed into a pair of arms.

It was blonde boy's arms.

"You okay?" he asked and he shyly smiled.

Marinette jumped up. She brushed off her clothes.

"I-I'm fine," Marinette did a small bow.

She heard the warning bell ring.

"I gotta go," Marinette started running ahead," Thanks for helping me!"

The blonde boy laughed as she ran away. He started walking to class.

Marinette reached class just in time.

She saw her best friend sitting in the right row (row closest to the door) in the second desk. Marinette walked towards her friend and plopped next to her.

"Nino!" Ms. Bustier told the boy in a red hat and blue shirt," Why don't you sit in the front this year?"

Nino angrily marched his way up front and sat in front of Alya.

"Hey girl!"Alya greeted.

"Hey!"

The two fistbumped.

"Pound it!" they giggled.

Chloe sat in the front in the left row. Next to her was her guinea pig, Sabrina.

As Chloe walked to her seat, she gave Marinette the death glare.

Marinette saw and rolled her eyes. Alya saw and rolled her eyes.

When Chloe sat in her seat, the blonde boy ran through the door.

"A-am I late?" he panted.

"Nope, on time dude," Nino grinned.

"Phew," the blonde smiled.

He made his way next to Nino.

The two high fived.

Chloe soon got up and jumped up and tackled the boy in a tight squeeze.

"Adrikins! You're here!" Chloe gushed.

"Hi Chlo," Adrien somewhat chuckled.

Chloe planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Stop harassing the poor child," Marinette rolled her eyes at Chloe," And please don't infect him with your cancerous affection."

Chloe let go of the blonde. She rolled her eyes at Marinette and walked back to her seat.

"Okay class, roll call!" Ms. Bustier clapped her hands together.

She began to call names.

"Adrien Agreste?"

No one answered. Nino whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Oh, u-uh, here!" the blonde jumped up from his seat.

"Adrien Agreste," Marinette tapped her chin as she thought," I feel like I heard the name before."

Alya opened up a fashion magazine and pushed it Marinette's way.

"Of course," Marinette snapped her fingers," He's the son of my favorite fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!"

"Model, rich, daddy's boy, and Chloe's friend," Alya told the bluenette.

"He doesn't seem like a Chloe slave," Marinette shrugged.

"And how do you know?"

"He helped me this morning when I was about to fall," Marinette told her ombre haired friend," No Chloe friend would do that."

"Do you like him?" Alya teased.

"No," Marinette calmly replied.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Ms. Bustier called out.

"Here!" Marinette called out.

"You like him," Alya nudged her.

"No, I don't Alya," she whined," At least, not in that way!"

* * *

It was soon time to break for lunch.

"Hey Alya, you should come over for lunch," Marinette offered.

"Really, girl?" Alya asked to make sure she heard her right.

"Yeah," Marinette nodded as the two started to walk over to her house," You know you're always welcomed in the bakery."

Alya put her arm around Marinette.

"Let's go eat some pastries!" Alya exclaimed as she pointed her finger at the bakery.

Marinette and Alya laughed as they continued walking.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come to my place?" Nino asked Adrien.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Adrien assured," Father probably wouldn't like it if I didn't come home for lunch."

"Yeah," Nino nodded," Be sure to go on Miraculous when you're done eating, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Adrien smiled.

Nino started to walk away and Adrien entered his car. Gorilla started to drive him home. On the drive home, he saw Alya and Marinette walk towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery with their arms around each other and laughing.

He smiled at them. Seeing Marinette got him thinking. She seemed to not like Chloe very much, Adrien thought as he slumped down in his seat. He continued to get lost in his thought, until he reached home.

* * *

After lunch break was coming close to an end, Adrien got to school as quickly as possible. A small part of him really wanted to see Marinette. He didn't know why, but he did.

When he got to school, he walked in the class to see a couple of kids there. Today they would spend the day in homeroom (aka Ms. Bustier's class).

Chloe was chewing on a piece of gum. She spat it out and gave it to Sabrina.

Sabrina stuck the gum onto Marinette's seat.

Adrien saw this and marched in to confront Chloe.

"Chloe, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he huffed.

"This brat needed to be taught a lesson,"Chloe snorted.

Sabrina accompanied Chloe to her seat. They were waiting for Marinette to come in and see her reaction.

Adrien threw a disgusted look at Chloe. He started to try to pick off the gum from Marinette's seat.

* * *

Marinette and Alya had came in to see Adrien picking at the gum. Marinette gasped and stomped over to the blonde with Alya following behind her.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked angrily.

"I-I was only trying to-" he stammered.

Marinette bent down to look at the gum. She grabbed a piece of paper and put it on the gum.

"You're one of Chloe's 'friends', aren't you?" Marinette glared at Adrien.

"Why does everyone ask me this?" Adrien muttered.

Chloe and Sabrina cackled at the scene.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the girls.

"I didn't picture you as one of them," Marinette whispered as she passed Adrien to get to her seat,"Not after this morning. Guess I was wrong."

She sat in her seat refusing to look at any part of Adrien.

Adrien sighed as he sadly plopped into his seat front of the blue haired girl. Nino walked in to see his homie sad and Marinette mad.

"Yo dude, what the hell happened," Nino asked the blonde in a low tone," Only Chloe can make Mari that mad."

Adrien explained what happened to his friend. Soon class began.

All throughout class, Adrien looked like a sad dejected puppy.

As they began gathering their things to leave for the day, Adrien weakly smiled at Marinette hoping she had forgiven him.

Marinette was being Marinette and didn't forgive him.

"Yo dude, if you want to make things better between you and Marinette," Nino patted Adrien's back," You need to talk to her."

Adrien nodded.

* * *

(A/N: CUE IN THE RAIN *cough* You should go on youtube and listen to the soundtrack while you read this just because *cough*)

It was a raining hard outside. Luckily Adrien had brung an umbrella. He was one of the last kids to get out.

Marinette got out at the same Adrien did. She stuck her hand out from under the school entrance hood to feel the rain. She quickly pulled her hand back. She took off her bag and put it in front of her.

Adrien opened his umbrella in the before pulling himself under.

"Hey," Adrien nervously waved at the girl.

Marinette quickly turned her head the other way.

Adrien sighed.

"Look, I just wanted you to know, I was only trying to take the gum off your seat. I swear.," Adrien faced the other way.

Marinette looked at the model to listen to what he had to say.

"I've never been to school before," Adrien turned around to see Marinette actually looking at him," All this is kinda new to me."

He offered Marinette his umbrella. The rain pounded down his back. He was getting really wet, but he didn't care.

Marinette looked at him wide eyed. She was unsure what to do.

Adrien gave her an apologetic smile.

She started to reached for the umbrella. She jerked her hand away at first. She looked at Adrien once more before she grabbed the umbrella.

She grabbed the umbrella quickly and put it over her head and stepped out in the rain a little, so the umbrella could cover part of him. All of a sudden the umbrella shut close on Marinette, covering her head.

Marinette opened the umbrella a little bit and looked at Adrien.

Adrien started laughing and Marinette soon laughed with him.

Adrien looked over to the car. He knew Gorilla was waiting for him.

"See you tomorrow," he smiled at Marinette.

He started to walk down the stairs and started heading towards his car.

Marinette dropped her school bag on the ground and watched him walk away.

"Y-yeah, s-see you tomo-mo-row," Marinette waved," Whoa, why am I stammering?"

She realized the reason why and smiled as she hid under the umbrella.

As Adrien walked away, he realized what just happened.

"I have another friend," he gasped.

He looked back. He smiled and ducked down a little as he open his car door.

He got in and closed the door.

Marinette watched him drive away. She picked up her bag and started walking home. Her was hot. Was she blushing? Marinette shook her head. Then again, she thought, ...God, I like him.

* * *

 **The Umbrella Scene. I hoped you guys enjoyed that XD. I changed this to fit the story. Yeah. Review if you please. Thank you for reading this and your support!**

 **~SparklesX3**


	3. Ladybug meets Chat Noir

**Sooo, this is a crappy (personal opinion) LB meets Chat Noir chapter. I hope you guys like this. And thanks for all the support for this story!**

* * *

Marinette closed the umbrella and walked inside her bakery. Her face was still red.

She shook her head and started to head upstairs.

Marinette climbed the stairs to her room. Once she entered her room, she put the umbrella on her desk. She opened the drawers and got out a baby pink t-shirt and dark pink sweatpants.

Her clothes were wet from standing in the rain. When she got home, they weren't as wet, but they were uncomfortable to do anything in.

She stripped off her wet clothes and slipped on her new clothes. Marinette picked up her wet clothes and decided to hang it up to dry somewhere in her room.

When she was done hanging her clothes up, she jumped into her chair and turn on her desktop.

Marinette had been waiting all day to play. When she logged into the world, she found a group invite. She had been invited into a group formed by Alya.

Alya had told her about this earlier. It was an open invitation. The first five people who accepted, were in.

Well, the first four. Marinette had been guaranteed a spot, therefore only four more people can join.

Marinette accepted the invite. As soon as she did, a group menu popped up. She could see the group members and chat with them.

There were two spots left. Two boys had accepted the invite. One named Jade Turtle and the other Chat Noir.

Alya and Marinette was at the top. Alya had bumped Marinette's rank up to Co-Owner of the group.

All the group members were online. Marinette started to chat with the other group members.

 **Ladybug: Hey!**

 **Volpina: Yes! LB you made it!**

 **Chat Noir: LB?**

 **Volpina: She's the co-owner silly :P**

 **Chat Noir: Oh**

 **Jade Turtle: So what are we going to do**

 **Volpina: Beat Hawkmoth's ass**

 **Jade Turtle: No, really?**

 **Ladybug: I can feel the sarcasm**

 **Jade Turtle: So Volpina, anywhere specific we should meet up?**

 **Chat Noir: We could go down by the Jeweled Tower. I heard there's a lot of villains working with Hawkmoth there.**

 **Volpina: Great! We could go down there, beat their asses, get some clues from them to find Hawkmoth's lair, and move on to the next level**

 **Jade Turtle: Hearing Chat Noir's plan fills Volpina with determination.**

 **Ladybug: Really? Undertale reference?**

 **Jade Turtle: *shrug* :P**

 **Chat Noir: So we're going to meet up there?**

 **Ladybug: Yep**

 **Volpina: See y'all in a couple of seconds**

Marinette minimized the group chat. She opened up the map and clicked on the Jeweled Tower to travel there.

The place took about a minute to load.

Once she got there, she saw Volpina who was in an orange spandex suit with black markings on the bottom half of her legs and a white part which ran down the front of her suit. Her suit collar was outlined with black. A long bushy tail came out from behind.

Alya had her normal hair style, but her ombre went from white at the bottom to orange then to her normal hair color.

Bushy fox ears came out her head. Her mask was a plain orange color outlined with black.

She was joined with a boy in green. He had a dark green hood. The main suit was the same shade of green as the hood.

It had a light green spot where his stomach was. He had light green shoulder pads. A light green part was inside his legs.

His mask was rounder compared to the other masks. It was a light green outlined by a dark green.

A turtle shell like shield was on his back.

Next to the turtle like boy, was a cat like boy.

He wore a black spandex suit. A belt wrapped around his waist came out as a tail for the cat. He had cat paw like boots.

His suit had a metal gear kind of sense to it. His shoulder pads had what looked like little screws in it. So did the parting of his arms near his elbow. He had a zipper which ran down the top half of his body.

On his suit there were small, almost unnoticeable, pockets. In the middle of his collar, there was a large-ish bell.

He had black glove cuffs which weren't attached to the suit.

His blonde hair was messy, but looked neat. He had cat ears sprouting out from his head.

Marinette made Ladybug walk over to the two.

"I'm guessing you're Jade Turtle," she giggled as she pointed to the turtle character," And the other is Chat Noir."

"Nice to meet you, LB," Jade Turtle winked.

Volpina laughed.

"Nice to meet you," Chat Noir smirked.

"My pleasure," Ladybug did a small bow.

* * *

Chat Noir laughed.

Adrien had just met Ladybug and Volpina. His new partners.

He knew from the start he would like Ladybug. Not just her looks, but her personality as well.

"Well, we should get started and 'beat their asses' as Volpina would say," Chat Noir said in a teasing tone.

"We should go in pairs," Volpina announced," I'll go with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle here."

"Hey!"

Volpina nudged the turtle boy jokingly.

"I guess I'll go with kitty cat here," Ladybug told the group.

"Okay split," Jade Turtle called," Oh, whoever gets the most clues to Hawkmoth's lair wins."

"You're on!" Ladybug called as the pair jumped away.

"We should get going now m'lady," Chat winked.

"Where did m'lady come from?" Ladybug teased.

Chat playfully shrugged as the two jumped away to beat up some villians.

* * *

The group got back together at the top of the tower after thirty minutes.

"How many close did you get?" Volpina asked the two," Probably not as close as us."

"Oh really?" Chat asked with a hint of tease in his voice.

"We was able to learn what section in Mira he lived in," Ladybug bragged to the fox and turtle.

Ladybug saw the looks on the two's face. She laughed.

Ladybug stuck out her fist. Chat Noir looked at the fist, confused for a second. He then bumped it with LB's.

"Pound it," they said in unison.

"I guess we got purr~ty lucky this time," Chat smirked," After all, we got a lucky charm."

"What?" asked Jade Turtle.

"Well, ladybugs are a sign of good luck right?" Chat stated.

The three nodded.

"Ladybug is, well, a ladybug heroine," Chat told the group," She's Lady Luck!"

The three nodded in realization.

"Meow, let's hear how close you mew got," Chat asked in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"Was that a pun?" Ladybug asked.

"Yep," Chat smirked.

He saw Ladybug shake her head and groan. He laughed at her.

"It's very un~fur~tunate that you don't like my puns, m'lady," Chat chuckled.

"Yeah, she's not the only one," Jade Turtle groaned.

"M'lady?" Volpina asked to make sure her ears were hearing this right.

Volpina nudged the spotted heroine.

Ladybug giggled.

* * *

Marinette giggled. Then she looked at the clock. It was 6:00. Soon her parents would be calling her to dinner.

"Hey, I have to go," Ladybug told the group," See you guys later!"

"Bye!" they all said in unison.

Marinette logged off and jumped out of her chair. She headed downstairs to help her mom prepare for dinner.

* * *

"Hey I gotta go too," Chat Noir told the fox and turtle," I have to eat dinner."

"Bye dude," Jade Turtle waved the cat goodbye.

"Bye," Volpina smiled at the cat.

Adrien logged off. Adrien liked Ladybug. He wanted to find the girl behind LB.

As he got up from his chair, he heard his phone buzz. He looked over to see a text from Nino.

 **N: I have this** _ **weird**_ **feeling that you fell in love with a certain spotted hero today in a MMORPG.**

Adrien laughed at the text. He picked up his phone and put it in his pocket. He started heading down to the dining room.

* * *

Marinette got back up from dinner. She looked at her phone to find texts from Alya.

 **A: I think a certain black cat hero is head over heels with you**

 **A: *cough* *cough* Chat Noir *cough* cough***

 **A: I ship it.**

 **A: #LadyNoir**

 **A: Please don't kill me, XD**

Marinette laughed at her friend's messages. _Pshh, in love?,_ Marinette thought, _With me? Nah._

* * *

 **Heyy! I hoped you enjoyed my sad excuse for a LadyNoir first encounter. XD. Thanks again for the support for the story. For those wondering, they speak to each other in the game using voice chat. Their actions are programmed in the game. The player is in a first person POVish. So yeah, game details! Anyway thanks for reading!**

 **~SparklesX3**


	4. The Birth of Adrinette

**Warning: This chapter is probably the longest so far. XD**

 **I hope you enjoy this! Thanks to everyone who left a review. Especially the ones about Alya and her shipping. Those made my day.**

 **Anyway you can read now :3**

* * *

Marinette sat in her desk chair. She was sketching some designs. Today, school felt shorter than usual.

Marinette didn't really question it.

Today she tried giving Adrien back his umbrella. He didn't take it back. He said Marinette could keep it.

So she did. Now, because Marinette had began developing a crush for the blonde model, the umbrella was now her most prized possession.

Alya still thought Nathanael was the love of her life. Marinette began to think of ways to tell her best friend.

She shook away those thoughts. Marinette continued to sketch her newest design. She was planning to make a Ladybug outfit.

She made the design that there was enough Ladybug, but not too much Ladybug. Most of her class plays Miraculous, after all.

If Chat Noir was one of her classmates, he might think she's not as cool as Ladybug and, well things will go downhill real fast.

Marinette continued to sketch. Finally she perfection the design. Marinette jumped out her seat.

Marinette, being who she is, fell face first to the ground. As she got up, she looked at her clock.

It was only four. The fabric shop closes in three hours. She got up and slipped her small purse around her body.

Marinette grabbed some of her money and put it inside her purse. She ran down the stairs.

"Maman, I'm going to the fabric shop!" Marinette quickly told her mom as she ran past.

"Do you need some more money?" Sabine asked her daughter as she pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

Marinette ran towards her mom and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks maman!" Marinette exclaimed as she took the twenty and put it in her purse," Now, I've got to get going!"

Marinette ran out the door at Sonic speed. Sabine laughed.

Marinette threw open the house door and ran all the way to the fabric store. Her excitement was her energy source.

On her way, Adrien saw her go by. He was in the park modeling.

 _I wonder why she's running,_ Adrien wondered.

As soon it was break time, which was only two minutes after he saw the running girl, he decided to follow her.

Of course he told Gorilla, and the huge man followed him.

Adrien walked by the fabric store. When he saw his friend through the window, he decided to go in.

Marinette was looking and feeling many red fabrics. Adrien quietly walked next to the girl and there quietly.

"Hmm," she mumbled quietly to herself," Should I go with cotton or the cashmere?"

"I think cotton," Adrien nodded," But then again, the cashmere _is_ soft and comfy. I can see your problem here."

"Yeah," Marinette nodded not recognizing the voice yet," I'll go with cotton! It's a very common sweater fabric and very lightweight."

Marinette looked at the boy next to her. Adrien was looking at Marinette. Marinette then jumped in surprised.

"I-I'm so sorry," Adrien apologized as he offered Marinette a hand," I didn't mean to scare you, Marinette. I just saw you running by when I was in the park for a photoshoot and I wanted to know why you were running."

Marinette took Adrien's hand and got up from the ground.

"I-it's okay," Marinette nervously giggled, her face red.

She took the red cotton with her and went to go get some more materials. Adrien followed her still apologizing.

"I told you it's okay, Adrien," Marinette giggled.

The two walked up to the register.

"But you were so scared!" Adrien whined," I feel terrible."

Marinette laughed at the boy.

"Hey Mari!" the brown haired cashier greeted.

"Hey Conner!" Marinette smiled back.

"How many yards?"

"Umm…, I think 5 yards of red and 3 yards of black should be enough," Marinette nodded as she thought about the numbers.

"That's a lot of fabric, Mari," Conner noted," Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled at the cashier," Besides, I have a feeling I'll be needing a lot of red and black for projects later on."

"Ok, that's fifty dollars, Mari," the cashier told the blue haired girl.

She began digging for her cash in her purse.

Adrien slid his credit card over to the cashier.

"N-no Adrien, y-you really don't have to!" Marinette told the blonde.

"I insist," Adrien assured," Plus, this makes me feel a bit better for accidentally scaring you."

"Thanks Adrien," she smiled at Adrien.

Conner took the card and slid it on the cash register.

"All paid for," he gave the card back to Adrien," You have a nice boyfriend, Mari."

"H-he's not my boyfriend," Marinette's face turned as red as the fabric," I-I mean h-he's my friend that's a boy. W-which technically makes him my boy friend."

Adrien laughed.

"Adrien," Gorilla told the boy," The photoshoot starts back up again in two minutes."

He nodded.

"Welp," Adrien shrugged as he put his credit card in his jacket pocket," I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Marinette."

"B-bye Adrien!" Marinette waved the boy good-bye as they left the shop.

When they left, Marinette faced Conner to get her bags.

"Too bad you guys aren't dating," he sighed," Y'all would be cute. The living definition of relationship goals."

"Ha ha," Marinette said sarcastically as she took her bags.

Conner stuck his tongue out at Marinette like a little kid.

"You're lucky you're one of my best friends, Conner," Marinette laughed.

"Bye Mari!" Conner waved as she left the shop.

"Bye Conner!"

All the way home, Marinette was floating on Cloud 9.

 _Adrien's such a gentleman,_ she sighed dreamily.

* * *

Once she got home, she took the twenty out of her purse.

"Maman!" she called out.

"Yes?" Sabine came out of the kitchen.

"Here's your twenty," Marinette offered her mom the twenty.

"Oh no, you can keep it," Sabine smiled," I'm pretty sure you'll be sure using it soon to buy some more fabrics."

Marinette wrapped her mom in a hug," Thanks maman!"

Marinette ran up to her room.

Sabine smiled.

"You're welcome!" she laughed as her daughter ran up to her room.

* * *

Marinette slid in her chair and started to cut out the fabrics for her design.

It was almost midnight when she was starting to finish up her design.

It was a red sweater with a black dress shirt collar and black shirt cuffs. On the sweater she added black spots all over.

She put the final spot on. She sleepily took a quick shower and put on her pajamas.

Marinette was too sleepy to climb up to her bed, so she grabbed a spare blanket and slept on her chaise.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette's eyes fluttered open. She sleepily sat up and looked at her clock.

It read 8:15. _Crap,_ Marinette thought as she fell out of bed, _I'm going to be late!_

Marinette opened her wardrobe and grabbed her towel and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower she flew open her wardrobe door again to look for some clothes.

She grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and the sweater she just made.

She quickly put it on.

Marinette ran quickly to the bathroom to tie up her hair in her usual twintails with red hair ties.

Marinette went back in her room and grabbed a red pair of converses.

She sat on the stairs to tie her shoes before running down to the kitchen.

The clock now read 8:40. Marinette grabbed a croissant and started to rush out the house.

But before she could, her mom had stopped her..

"Marinette, you're forgetting something," her mom told her.

Marinette looked at what she had. Food, check. Clothes, check. Herself, check. Her school bag…

"Thanks maman!" Marinette cried out as she ran back to her room to grab her school bag and her small purse.

She ran out the bakery door.

"Bye Maman, bye papa," she waved goodbye as she ran out.

The adults chuckled at their daughter's behavior.

* * *

Marinette looked at her phone. It was now 8:45. School starts now.

Marinette jumped in place as she waited for the street light to signal her to go. She was pretty sure the street light knew she was in a hurry and just wanted to stop her.

After what felt like ten years, the light signaled her to go. Marinette sped across the street.

She ran in the school. Again she tripped over the stairs. And again Adrien caught her.

She looked up to see Adrien's face. Her face turned red. Adrien couldn't tell if it was because she was embarrassed or because she of something else.

"S-sorry I-I'm!" she managed to stutter out," I MEAN I-I'm s-sorry!"

Marinette got up. Adrien chuckled at looked at her sweater.

"Hey, is that the sweater you made using the fabric you got yesterday?" Adrien asked.

"O-o-oh y-yeah," Marinette nervously laughed," I m-made t-this sweater."

Adrien smiled. He and Marinette walked into the class together.

Marinette sat down next to Alya, her face still red.

"Mari?" Alya poked her best friend,"Mari, your face looks like Nathanael's hair, it's so red."

"I-I erm," Marinette managed to spit out.

Alya looked at Adrien. Her eyes lit up.

"You like Adrien, don't you," Alya whisper screamed in Marinette's ear.

"N-NO!" Marinette exclaimed nervously," M-maybe….yes."

Alya fangirled for a moment.

Everyone stared at Alya. Marinette's face got more red and soon tackled Alya.

"SHHHH!" Marinette shushed loudly.

"Girl!," Alya exclaimed dragging on her words.

The two girls got back up into their seats.

"Man, I have a dilemma now," Alya sighed.

"Huh?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know what I ship more!" Alya told the girl trying to contain her excitement," LadyNoir or Mardrien? No, Adrirette? Nope."

Alya sat and thought for a second before snapping her fingers.

"Adrinette!"

"Adri-nette?" Marinette was confused.

"Adrinette," Alya confirmed," Adri for Adrien and Nette for Marinette!"

"Oh my god," Marinette buried her face in her arms on her desk," How the hell do you come up with names like those so fast?"

Alya sarcastically tossed her hair," It's a talent."

The two sat in silence for a while.

"Hey is that a LB themed outfit you're wearing?" Alya asked Marinette.

Marinette looked at her outfit.

"Oh yeah, it is," she shrugged as she looked at Alya.

"Girl, you need to make me a Volpina version of your outfit!" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette laughed as she sat up.

"I sure will Alya," Marinette promised.

* * *

Adrien heard Alya exclaim something about Ladybug and Marinette. He turned around and looked at the bluenette.

 _Huh,_ he thought, _She_ is _wearing a Ladybug themed outfit. Wonder why._

* * *

Soon enough, school was over. Marinette and Alya walked towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"So how did you first realize you liked him?" Alya asked her friend.

"Yesterday, after school."

"Yesterday?" Alya exclaimed in confusion," But girl, he stuck that gum on your seat!"

"It wasn't him," Marinette explained to the confused girl," It was Chloe. He was just taking it off. I just assumed he did it. And you know how it was raining when we left school yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"He offered me his umbrella at the end of his apology," she sighed dreamily.

"Awwww! That's. So. Sweet!" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette chuckled. Alya put an arm around her best friend's shoulders and Marinette did the same.

* * *

After Alya left, Marinette logged onto Miraculous. Chat Noir was online.

 **Ladybug: Hey Chat**

 **Chat Noir: Hello m'lady. Nice to see you. Well, talk to you at least**

 **Ladybug: Ha ha very funny**

 **Chat Noir: Thanks :D**

 **Ladybug: Where are you?**

 **Chat Noir: I'm the Jeweled Tower. Why do mew wanna know**

 **Ladybug: Ima come and help you attack some baddies chaton**

 **Chat Noir: Chaton?**

 **Ladybug: You call me m'lady so you're chaton :P**

 **Chat Noir: Okay c;**

 **Chat Noir: And tone it down a bit, I can you groaning from over here**

 **Ladybug: Sure...Im coming**

Marinette opened the map and went to the Jeweled Tower. And there he was.

"Heyy m'lady," Chat Noir greeted as he jumped over to the spotted heroine," I was wondering when mew would show up."

"I won't be here much longer if you continue those puns," she laughed.

"But, m'lady, my puns are paw~sitively mewtiful," Chat exclaimed," I spend a lot of time thinking of these puns."

"Well, spend less time thinking about puns, kitty," Ladybug joked.

"Another nickname!" Chat sarcastically gasped," That means another nickname for you m'lady."

He stood there for a second.

"I got it," he exclaimed," Bugaboo!"

"Bugaboo," Ladybug tried to stifle in a laugh.

"Yes, bugaboo," he chuckled," Now let's go beat some baddies!"

The two started to beat some baddies to earn some experience.

* * *

"Wow, that took longer than expected," Ladybug told Chat as they started walking out the area.

"I meow right!" Chat agreed.

They left the Jeweled Tower and sat down together on top of a building.

"Hey," Chat poked Ladybug as they sat down.

"Yeah, kitty?"

"Today at my friend was were a red and black outfit," Chat chuckled," She reminded me of you."

"Hm, that's nice," Ladybug was partially listening to the black cat.

She was looking over the world. Miraculous was in-sync with Paris time. In fact, the land of Mira was inspired by Paris.

"Mira is so much like Paris," Ladybug smiled.

"I know right," Chat agreed," Especially the buildings, landscapes, and where everything is placed."

"Wait," Ladybug stopped and looked at Chat," Do you live in Paris?"

"Well, duh," Chat told the girl," Where else would I live?"

"This game is a worldwide game ya know," Ladybug chuckled.

"So… do you live in Paris, m'lady?" Chat asked.

"How do I know you're not a creepy old man on the internet trying to find my house to stalk me?" Ladybug teased Chat.

"I'm not," Chat lifted up his right hand," And I, Chat Noir, hereby solemnly swear I will not ever lie to my bugaboo no matter what."

Ladybug blinked at Chat Noir.

"Well I take that as a no," Ladybug laughed," And yes I do live in Paris."

Marinette looked at the computer time. It was already 1 AM.

"What if we know each other in real life?" Chat asked excitedly.

"Most likely not," Ladybug sighed," I gotta go now. Don't wanna be late for school tomorrow. Bye-bye Chaton."

Ladybug winked and waved goodbye. She logged out and left Chat Noir sitting by himself.

Adrien soon logged off and got ready for bed.

As he threw the blankets over himself, he promised to himself he was going to find that girl under Ladybug. Or at least for now, get her phone number.

* * *

 **So the chapter finally ended with Adrien and not Mari this time! Thanks for reading this!**

 **~SparklesX3**


	5. The New Girl

**I'm pretty sure this chapter is longer than Chapter 4. Anyway, there are some Chapter 6 spoilers(?) at the ending A/N. Also new character!**

* * *

Marinette walked into the class to see a dark brown haired girl sitting next to Conner in the back of class. **(A/N: You know where Nathanael usually sits? Well let's pretend he sits next to Ivan and Conner sits in the back)**

She had never seen this girl before. Alya walked in with Marinette and thought the same thing.

"Girl, we should introduce ourselves to her," Alya whispered to Marinette," After all, she's sitting next one our your male best friends."

The girls watched Chloe bounce to the brown haired girl.

"Maybe she's a Chloe slave," Marinette muttered to Alya.

They watch Chloe attempt to hug the girl. The poor girl tried to run the hell away, but was too late.

As Chloe had her arms wrapped around the girl, the girl's face had an uncomfortable look.

"C-Chloe you can let go," the girl managed to say.

Everything the girl exhaled, Chloe hugged harder. She was like a boa constrictor.

"I don't think she is," Alya tried to stifle a laugh.

"C'mon Alya, we need to help this poor girl before she suffocates and dies because of Chloe," Marinette dragged Alya with her.

Chloe was hugging the girl so tight, her face was turning somewhat blue.

"Chloe!" Marinette yelled," The girl's face is blue! Let her go."

Chloe looked at the brunette's face and noticed it was turning blue. She suddenly let her go.

"Whoops," Chloe said innocently.

The girl fell out of place and ran behind the two girls for protection.

"Help meee," she whispered yelled.

"Were you trying to kill her?" Alya frowned.

"No," Chloe looked at her nails," I was only giving her a hug."

"Well, it looked like you were trying to kill her," Alya rolled her eyes," Give the girl some personal space."

Chloe simply walked away ignoring Alya. The girl exhaled loudly.

The two girls turned around.

"You okay girl?" Alya asked.

"I'm just out of breath," the girl panted.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with her on your first day here," Marinette told the girl as she looked at Chloe with the corner of her eyes.

"I-I'm fine, really," the girl smiled.

"You don't look fine," Alya pointed out.

She really didn't. She was freakishly pale after the whole thing.

"I'm fine, I just need to sit down or get some water," the girl giggled.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" Marinette asked," I've never seen you here before."

"Yeah, it's my first day," the girl told them," My name's Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Alice," Alya smiled," I'm Alya and she's Marinette."

Marinette waved.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Alice giggled.

Adrien and Nino walked in the room to see the three girls standing in the back.

Adrien ran towards the back and hugged Alice.

"Ali!" he exclaimed," When did you get here?"

Alice playfully pushed the model away.

"I got here last night," she laughed," And today I almost got killed."

"Really how?" Adrien asked.

"She almost got squeezed to death by Chloe," Alya said.

"Her face was turning blue, Chloe was hugging her so tightly," Marinette added.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"I'm fine," Alice shrugged.

Marinette blinked and realized what was happening.

"Alya!" Marinette whisper yelled at her friend," Come here for a second, we need to talk."

Alya was dragged away by her friend.

"Yeah, Mari?" Alya asked.

"Adrien and Alice, Alya!" Marinette panicked," Did you see the way he was looking at her? He might be in love with her! The love of my life, Alya! God, Alya! This is bad!"

Alya laughed.

"The love of your life," Alya managed between laughs," Girl, you've only been crushing on him for two days!"

"I know he's the one," Marinette's face turned red," I just know it!"

"Sure," Alya laughed as they walked to their seats.

Pretty soon class started.

* * *

All through class, Alya was constantly looking at her phone. Surprisingly she didn't get caught.

Pretty soon class ended and they started collecting their stuff.

"Yo girl," Alya poked her friend," I found some interesting stuff on Alice."

"Really," Marinette exclaimed," Spill it."

They walked out the class.

"So Alice is a model-" Alya began.

Marinette groaned loudly," That helps! Now Adrien will totally fall for Alice!"

"Ahem," Alya said loudly to make her friend pay attention to her again," Anyway, she's a model for the Agreste line. Her parents are the CEOs of Sakura Corp."

"Wait, Sakura Corp.?" Marinette asked.

She thought for a second as they started to walk down the stairs.

"I got it," Marinette snapped her fingers," Sakura Corp. is the company that produces the Sakura Tree Craft Stores."

"So, the place Conner works at?" Alya asked to make sure.

Marinette nodded.

As they reached the end of the stairs they saw Adrien grab Alice's hand and ran towards the door.

"We need to hurry, Ali!" they heard Adrien say," The photographers would be angry if we were late."

"Yeah, yeah," Alice rolled her eyes.

Marinette grabbed Alya's hand and ran after the two models.

"What the hell are we doing?" Alya asked as they ran.

"We're going to follow them and spy on their photoshoot," Marinette explained.

"How are we going to keep up with a car?" Alya asked.

"We're running!" Marinette told her friend as they stood on top of the stairs and looked for Adrien's limo.

"What the hell, Mari!" Alya exclaimed as they run carefully after the car," There's no way we can keep up with a car."

"Oh I have my ways," Marinette smirked.

"Oh god," Alya muttered.

* * *

The photoshoot was at the Eiffel Tower.

The two girls was behind a tree. Marinette peeked her head out to see the models in different outfits.

Alice was in a sleeveless black and white striped crop top with a small Agreste symbol on the bottom left corner. She was wearing a high waisted pleated black skirt where the bottom landed halfway towards her knees.

The skirt also had an Agreste symbol at the bottom left corner.

She wore black converse type shoes with an Agreste symbol on the outside part of the shoes. She had her dark brown hair into two buns on her head. Her bangs and parts of her front hair were left out.

She wore jeweled cat ears.

Adrien wore a black hoodie with a sliver Agreste in the corner of his hoodie.

He wore white jeans and black versions of his normal sneakers.

The makeup crew fussed with the two models.

Alya took many pictures of Adrien for her friend.

After a couple minutes of makeup, they were to put modeling.

The first session of shooting had made the two models interact with each other.

Marinette grabbed Alya and made her look at the models.

"Look," she panicked," It's already starting!"

"Girl," Alya chuckled," They're just doing friendly poses, nothing lovey-dovey."

"But still," Marinette sighed.

* * *

The photoshoot was soon on break for a while. There was a large refreshments table set out.

The two models went by the tables.

This was a once in a lifetime chance. Because they were models, they had a very strict diet.

At times like this, they try to get as much as they can.

Alice was wandering by a part of table which was conciendencly by the tree the two girls had been hiding by.

She walked over and picked up a cinnamon roll. When she did, she saw a part of Mari's ponytails sticking out.

"Marinette?"

Marinette jumped and her whole body was out.

"Shit," Marinette muttered under her breath.

"What are you doing here, and all by yourself?" Alice asked.

"I-I'm not by myself actually," she nervously laughed as she grabbed Alya by her side," A-Alya's here too!"

"Girl, what the hell," Alya exclaimed.

Alya looked up at Alice.

"Oh, hey Alice!" Alya smiled.

"Hey Alya," Alice smiled back," What are you guys doing here?"

"Marinette is here to see Adrien," Alya smirked.

"Oooh," Alice nodded," Yo Adrien!"

Alice waved her arms to get Adrien to notice her.

Marinette jumped and hid behind Alya as Adrien walked towards them.

"Yeah, Ali?" Adrien asked.

"You have a fan here to see you," Alice took his head and made him look at the two girls.

"Oh hi you two!" Adrien rubbed the back of head, something he does whenever he's nervous.

"H-h-hi Adrien!" Marinette stammered.

"Ahem, me and Alya are going to go over there," Alice said loudly.

Alya nodded," Yeah! We're going to go, um, over there!"

The two girls walked away giggling.

Marinette promised to herself that she was going to kill her.

* * *

Once they got far away enough, they turned around and hid behind a tree close by Adrien and Marinette.

"Good idea, Alice," Alya complimented.

"Aw, thanks," Alice giggled.

Alya stuck out her fist," Pound it?"

"Huh?" Alice asked.

"Welcome to the group," Alya laughed.

* * *

"S-s-so Adrien," Marinette nervously laughed," Modeling w-what you are? I MEAN- W-what are y-you and Alice modeling?"

"I'm modeling some of my dad's new hoodie line and Alice is modeling his new female line," Adrien smiled.

"I really like Alice's outfit," Marinette told him, surprisingly without any stutters.

"What about mine?" Adrien teased.

Marinette blushed," I-I like your outfit too, A-Adrien!"

Adrien laughed. Marinette smiled.

"Alice and Adrien, get your tushes over here," the photographer yelled," We need to get started again. The second session is going to be very short this time!"

Adrien turned around to see Alice waving goodbye to Alya and running towards the photographer. As she was running, she almost trips over her own feet. She catches herself before she falls.

Alya walked towards to Marinette and Adrien.

"I should get going," Adrien told Marinette as he rubbed the back of his head.

"O-oh," Marinette tried to hide her disappointment," Y-yeah you should get going."

Adrien ran towards the photographer.

"See you later, Marinette!" he yelled back.

"See ya," Marinette sighed dreamily.

Alya joined her friend by her side.

"We should get going, Mari," Alya poked her friend,"It's getting dark."

Alya turned on her phone and looked at the time. It was 6 now.

"Yeah, yeah," Marinette said in her dreamy state," Yeah, go home should we."

Alya chuckled and dragged her friend away from the photoshoot site.

* * *

Marinette got home and got ready for bed. Her parents didn't mind.

When she went up, and jumped into her chair.

"Ah, Adrien," she sighed as she admired her desktop background. Her background was a Adrien collage.

Sure, it was creepy. But Marinette will do Marinette.

Marinette logged into Miraculous. Everyone was online.

 **Ladybug: Heyy guys**

 **Jade Turtle: Sup LB**

 **Chat Noir: Hi bugaboo :3**

 **Volpina: Heyy LB**

 **Jade Turtle: Bugaboo?**

 **Chat Noir: Don't question it :P**

 **Chat Noir: It's our thing**

 **Volpina: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **Ladybug: Calm down jeez**

 **Jade Turtle: I may not be there in reality, but my ears just broke...ow**

 **Chat Noir: Meow-ch, my poor ears**

Alya texted Marinette.

 **Alya: Yo girl, he is so freaking cute!**

 **Marinette: Calm down, and besides I don't even know him irl**

 **Alya: So find out where he lives and who he is!**

 **Marinette: Already found out where he lives**

 **Alya: WHERE?!**

 **Alya: NOPE DON'T DO THIS TO ME GIRL**

 **Alya: GIRL**

 **Alya: MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG TELL ME WHERE THE HELL DOES HE LIVE OR I WILL COME OVER RIGHT NOW AND FORCE YOU TO TELL ME**

 **Marinette: Damn, alright.**

 **Marinette: He lives…**

 **Alya: …?**

 **Marinette: …**

 **Alya: Holy fucking hell, just tell me!**

 **Marinette: Fiiiiiiine**

 **Marinette: He lives in Paris…**

 **Alya: Okay we just need to find him and Operation LadyNoir is a success and I can die happy :D**

 **Marinette: Not gonna happen :P**

Marinette put down her phone and went back to chatting on the computer.

 **Ladybug: Hey I'm back!**

 **Chat Noir: That took fur-ever**

 **Jade Turtle: Oh god not the puns**

 **Chat Noir: What? Mew don't like my puns either?**

 **Jade Turtle: I thought this was established on day one :P**

 **Chat Noir: We did? I must've fur-gotten**

 **Jade Turtle: LB kill me pls ;-;**

 **Chat Noir: Luv mew too JT 3**

 **Ladybug: Hey JT i can't kill you before someone kills me :P (i had to deal with this longer than you ;-;)**

 **Jade Turtle: Volpina kill us both?**

 **Volpina: For fox sake just deal with it**

 **Chat Noir: Ayyyy**

 **Volpina: Ayyy**

 **Jade Turtle: ;-;**

 **Ladybug: ;-; Volpina had been converted**

 **Jade Turtle: RIP Volpina from who knows when to 2017 don't know if she'll be missed**

 **Ladybug: *sniffles* Good night sweet prince(cess?)**

 **Volpina: Ha Ha very funny.**

 **Ladybug: Well anyway what should we do tonight?**

 **Volpina: Remember when we had that compettion?**

 **Chat Noir: Yeah**

 **Volpina: Do you remember which section Hawkmoth is located?**

 **Ladybug: Yeah the right uppermost section of Mira**

 **Volpina: Let's go find Hawkmoth and beat his ass!**

 **Jade Turtle: But there's just one thing**

 **Volpina: What .-.**

 **Jade Turtle: May I remind you**

 **Jade Turtle: You and I are only on level 15**

 **Jade Turtle: LB and Chat Noir here are level 23**

 **Volpina: Ohh yeahhh**

 **Jade Turtle: Yeahhh**

 **Volpina: We should grind to at least level 50, after all HawkMoth is most likely a level 100 boss**

 **Chat Noir: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!**

And with that Marinette and the crew grinded the night away.

* * *

 **Question: Do you think Alice is a potential threat to Adrienette?**

 **How do you guys think of Alice? I hope you like the chapter. It took me a long time to write. I got next chapter all planned out.**

 **Next chapter we learn Alice's relationship with Adrien and Chloe and a** **potential relationship (that's not Adrientte) bloom between Alice and another character.**


	6. They're Both Dense

**I just wanna say thanks for all the support for the story! I really appreciate each and everyone of you. Okay, so updates might not be as often because I have to work on a bunch of projects for school ;-;. SO anyways, here's a short chapter!**

* * *

"Marinette!" Marinette heard her mother yell through her sleep," Your friends are here!"

Marinette jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready.

She ran down the stairs and bursted into the bakery while she was putting her hair in her normal pigtails.

She walked into the reception part of the bakery to see her mom giving her friends some pastries.

Alya and Nino laughed at the two models as they were stuffing their faces with the best pastries they ever had.

"Hey guys!" Marinette walked over and joined Alya by her side.

"Hey girl," Alya smiled," We're going all around Paris today. Adrien doesn't have anything to do today. We decided to hang out with Alice for a while to get to know her better. Wanna come?"

Marinette wanted to go, but she didn't want to leave her mom and dad in the bakery doing everything.

"I wish I could but-" Marinette started.

"You can go Marinette," Sabine chuckled," Go have some fun!"

Marinette nodded.

"Lemme go get my purse," Marinette told them as she ran to her room to get her purse and money.

* * *

The teens walked out the bakery.

They decided to go to the park. After all today there was a small shopping fair going on today.

"Ok," Alya paused at the front of the park entrance," Do we wanna stay together or split?"

"Meh," Alice shrugged," If we split, I'll probably get lost."

Alya nodded," We'll split, Marinette do you mind going with Alice and Adrien coming along with Nino and I?"

Alya gave Marinette a looked. The blue haired girl translated her look into 'Girl, if you go with her you can learn if sunshine child here is dating hot cocoa child'.

Marinette nodded," Yeah I'm fine with that."

"Well it's settled then!" Alya told the group," Now let's go boys. We need to buy some stuff!"

Alya dragged the boys into the fair.

"Well we should get going as well," Alice smiled," Do you mind if we go by the crafts area? I need some fabrics and stuff."

"Yeah that's fine," Marinette agreed," I needed some fabrics to make Alya something."

The two started heading towards an area filled with many fabrics.

"So what do you make?" Marinette asked Alice.

"Well I make a lot of small plushies," Alice told the girl," Most of them are Pokemon. Right now I need some fabric to work on a Ditto for Adrien."

"Why a Ditto?" Marinette asked.

"Well, back when I visited Adrien a lot when we were younger, I was watching Adrien play a Pokemon fan game," Alice laughed a bit as she continued the story," I think it was called Pokemon Insurgence. He was walking around the grass and found a Mew because he randomized the pokemon in each area in the game settings. He fought it for a while and eventually caught it. Turns out it was just a Ditto. It stills haunts him to this day. So I constantly tease him about Ditto."

Marinette laughed at the memory.

They walked up to the stand. Alice bought some sewing supplies and Marinette bought some white wool for Volpina's white fur on her stomach.

"It sucks that they don't have the shade of purple or orange that we need," Alice sighed as the two walked towards the entrance of the park.

Marinette sucked in her breath. She really wanted to ask if Alice was dating Adrien.

She needed to ask her but not make it obvious.

"So, um, Alice," Marinette started nervously," How long have you and Adrien been dating?"

She squeaked out the last part. Surprisingly Alice heard what she said.

Marinette prepared for the worst.

All she heard was Alice laughing her head off.

"W-what?" Alice managed out through her laughing fit," Me and Adrien? Dating?"

She laughed even harder.

They soon approached to the entrance. Alya, Nino, and Adrien were there.

Alya gave Marinette a look which said 'What the hell?'.

"I asked her if Adrien and her were dating," Marinette said in a confused tone.

Adrien started laughing as well.

Nino slowly inched away from his best friend.

"What the hell?" he said in a raspy tone.

Alice recovered from her laugh attack.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she giggled a bit," What made you think that?"

"W-well,"Marinette nervously told her," It was your first time when you guys interacted."

"Ah," Alice nodded," Honestly I would never date that 'piece of trash' over there."

Adrien stood up straight.

"Hey!" he chucked.

Marinette stood with her mouth wide open.

Alice had just called the love of her life trash.

"Kidding," Alice stuck out her tongue like a little kid.

"I wouldn't date a 'turd' like you anyway,"Adrien sarcastically sassed back.

"So...how do you guys know each other?"Alya asked.

"I'm his cousin," Alice explained.

"WHAT?!" the three exclaimed.

"Is it that surprising?" Adrien asked as he blinked his eyes a couple of times, confused.

"B-but you guys look like you guys would be dating!" Nino admitted," You guys act like you're dating sometimes too!"

"Well we're not," Alice winked at Marinette.

Marinette's face turned a bright red.

"How does she know?" Marinette whispered to Alya.

"It's pretty obvious, girl," Alya whispered back," She caught on the other day too, that's why we left."

Marinette remembered yesterday's event.

"I still need to kill you for leaving me alone with Adrien," Marinette whisper yelled at her friend.

Alya laughed.

"Hey," Alice got their attention," Can we go the Sakura to get some supplies Marinette and I need?"

"Sure," they all agreed.

They made their way down to the craft shop.

* * *

Alice was in front and pushed the door open.

The cashier was Conner.

"Hey guys," Conner smile and waved at Alya, Adrien, and Nino," Is Mari with you guys?"

The two girls had run off into the store to find the fabrics they need and just to admire everything.

"Yeah," Alya told the boy," We're with Alice too."

"Oh that's nice," Conner smiled.

Alice quickly found the right shade of purple. She grabbed it off the shelf and headed towards Marinette who was deciding on the right shade of orange.

"Which one do you think looked more like a fox's coat?" Marinette asked the brunette.

"I think that one," Alice pointed to a dirty orange.

"Hm, that could work," Marinette nodded, "Yo Alya get over here!"

Alya walked over to the two girls.

"Yeah?"

"Which color is more Volpina?" Marinette asked her best friend.

"Hm," Alya looked at the choices," That one matches the suit."

Alya pointed to an orange that was bright, but not too bright.

Marinette grabbed it and walked up with Alice to the register.

Alya walked back and joined up with the boys.

"Hey Conner," Marinette smiled.

"Hey Mari," Conner greeted back.

Alice popped out from behind Marinette.

"Hey Conner!" Alice gave him a sweet smile as she placed down her stuff.

"H-hey A-Alice!" Conner nervously greeted.

Marinette glanced at her friend and gave him a look.

He read her face perfectly. It read 'Oooooh! Look who has a crush on a certain brown haired model that sits next to him in class.'.

He rolled his eyes at Marinette.

"Hey Alice!" Adrien waved his arms frantically," Come over here for a second!"

"Okay!" Alice yelled back.

Alice gave Marinette some money.

"Use this and pay for my stuff Marinette while I'm gone please?" Alice asked.

"Sure," Marinette giggled.

"Thanks!" Alice ran towards her cousin," Oh and I want to fabric 1 yard wide and 2 yards long."

When Alice left, Marinette faced her friend.

"Soo…" Marinette started.

"No, don't do it Mari," Conner interrupted Marinette before she could finish her sentence.

"I ship it," Marinette whisper yelled at Conner.

Conner's face turned a light shade of red.

"Alonner," Marinette nodded.

"Alonner," Conner snorted," That ship name sucks."

"Okay I'm sorry I don't have Alya's ship name talents," Marinette smiled and rolled her eyes at the boy.

The two stood there in silence for a while.

"Ya know," Conner chuckled," We're both in love with a model."

Marinette giggled," Yeah."

Conner handed her the stuff.

Alice walked back over by Marinette.

She took her bags.

"Thanks Mari," Alice smiled," Ya know, Adrien's starting to think you're scared of him."

"Really?" Marinette sighed.

"Yeah," Alice giggled a bit as she told the girl," You should stop stammering so much."

"I know," Marinette smiled as she sighed," But I get so nervous around him."

"Awww," Alice cooed," Adrinette all the way."

"Noo, not you too," Marinette groaned.

The two started walking towards their friends.

Alice smirked at Marinette.

The group left the shop.

"Alice and I should get going," Adrien told the group," Nathalie just called saying we have another photoshoot soon."

"Oh," Marinette said sadly.

"Have fun," Nino chuckled.

"See you guys later," Alya told them.

"Bye!" Alice waved goodbye as they left.

* * *

After the photoshoot, the two models lounged around in Adrien's room.

Alice had her own room down the hall, but she stayed in Adrien's room most of the time.

"Alice you sure she's not scared of me?" Adrien asked as he spun around to face her.

"You has no reason," Alice told the concerned boy," Plus you are legit a living cinnamon bun, there's no need to be scared of you."

"Cinnamon bun?" Adrien asked.

"Obviously," Alice flopped upside down on Adrien's bed," Besides, Conner's probably scared of me."

"How?" Adrien asked.

"I mean he stuttered when I was by him," Alice explained," He probably got scared of me when I told Chloe to stop trashing Conner."

"Told?"

"Okay, maybe I yelled," Alice admitted.

"I can see why he could be scared of you," Adrien teased.

"Hey!" Alice chucked a pillow at Adrien's head.

Adrien easily dodged the pillow.

"Do you like Conner?" Adrien asked.

"Why?"

"This is a yes or no question Ali," Adrien teased.

"Fine," Alice chuckled as she rolled her eyes at her cousin," My answer is maybe."

"That's not a yes or a no," Adrien sighed," But I'm going to take it as a yes."

Her face was a really light shade of red.

Alice chucked another pillow at Adrien.

This time, the pillow hit Adrien.

* * *

 **#ALONNER is real!**


	7. Lunar New Year Part One

**Happy late(?) Lunar New Year/Chinese New Year! Sorry this chapter took forever to make. ;-; But here it is now! I split this into two parts. The second part is coming soon. Anyway read on!**

* * *

Marinette walked down the stairs which connected her bed to her room's floor. As she walked down she noticed a red envelope on her desk.

She walked over to her desk and examined the envelope.

On the front of the envelope had a rooster drawn with a gold ink and 新年快樂 **(A/N: Whoever guesses this right/or knows what it says, I'm proud of you.)** written in gold as well.

Marinette plopped in her desk chair.

What could it mean?, Marinette thought as she opened the envelope.

Inside was a piece of paper and a dollar bill.

The paper read: Happy Lunar New Year, Marinette! -Maman and Papa

Marinette mentally slapped herself.

It was Lunar New Year. She had been waiting and preparing for this since Christmas.

Marinette happily spun around in her chair.

As she spun around, she fell out the chair. But not even that could ruin her mood.

Marinette ran down the stairs and saw her parents eating breakfast.

She jumped up and hugged the both of them.

"Thanks, maman, papa!" Marinette giggled.

"Your welcome, honey," Tom smiled.

"We're going to the New Year celebration at the convention building later," Sabine told her daughter as they sat down at the dining table," Do you want to come Marinette?"

"Of course!" Marinette exclaimed," Can I invite my friends to come with?"

"Of course," Sabine smiled.

Marinette quickly ate her breakfast. Once she was done she ran up the stairs to her room.

She grabbed her phone and started messaging Alya, Alice, Adrien, Nino, and Conner all the information.

She quickly got responses. All of them agreed to go. Surprisingly Adrien was free today.

Marinette opened her closet. She dug around to find the cheongsams **(A/N: I don't really know how to explain what this looks like, but it's the one you see most Chinese women wear. You should search it up on Google.)** she made for Alya, Alice, and herself.

She made hers pink, Alice's blue, and Alya's orange.

Each cheongsam had a golden swirly pattern on it. The cheongsams went down to their knees.

She put the cheongsams on her desk.

Marinette dug in her closet for the changshans **(A/N: Like the AN before, you should search it up.)** she made for Adrien, Nino, and Conner.

After ten minutes worth of digging, she found them.

Adrien had a black one, Nino had a navy blue one, and Conner got the traditional red one.

Like the cheongsams, the changshans had a golden swirly pattern on them.

Marinette had also made them matching bottoms. She put the set of clothes next to the table.

Marinette picked up her phone and messaged Alya and Alice.

 **Marinette: Bring a pair of flats and black leggings when you guys come over**

She put down her phone and picked up her cheongsam.

Marinette walked into the bathroom to change.

Once the cheongsam was on, she put on a pair of black leggings.

She took her hair out of her normal ponytails.

Instead, she let her hair down. She tied two small braids on the sides of her head behind her bangs and brought them to the the back of her head.

She put a small cherry blossom pin where she tied the two braids together.

She put on her normal small amount of makeup.

Marinette looked in the mirror.

She decided she looked decent.

Marinette smiled.

She knew today was going to be great.

* * *

 **JANUARY 28 UPDATE: New Powers, New Villain, Villain Relocations, and Bug Fixes.**

Adrien looked at the new update information.

 _Great,_ he thought, _Just great._

Yesterday, the crew had just figured out where Hawkmoth was. They were planning to beat Hawkmoth today and become the first players to defeat Hawkmoth.

 _Volpina's not going to like this,_ Adrien sighed.

All their hard work, gone.

He sighed once more before getting up and putting on a black hoodie over his t-shirt.

He put on his winter boots and winter jacket.

Adrien then strolled over and knocked on his cousin's door.

"Ali, hurry up," he yelled at the door," We need to hurry if we want to get to Mari's house on time."

"I'm almost done, gosh," he heard her yell back.

Adrien began to lean on her door and waited for her to come out.

Not even two seconds later, the door flew open and Adrien flew in.

Adrien fell on Alice.

"Ow," she said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," Adrien winked playfully at her.

Alice sighed.

She was wear her hair in a ponytail, leaving her bangs and a small part of the hair in the front out.

Alice had the light pink coat Marinette had made her on. Inside, she had a white fluffy sweater.

She wore black leggings. She had brown uggs on.

Alice had her small lilac purse around her. It contained her money and surprisingly her flats Mari has asked her to bring.

Now that purse was like Marinette's. So it wasn't that big.

Anyway, once the two got up they started walking to Marinette's house.

* * *

Alya was already in Marinette's bathroom trying on the cheongsam.

"Girl!" Marinette heard Alya yell from the bathroom," This. Is. So. Cute!"

Alya came out of the bathroom in her whole outfit.

"Aww, Alya you look so cute," Marinette gushed.

"Thanks," Alya sarcastically flipped her hair.

Marinette giggled," Want me to do your hair?"

"Yes!" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette got up from her chaise and headed to the bathroom with Alya.

Marinette decided to put Alya's hair in a bun. She left out Alya's bangs and a small part of her hair in the front.

Marinette opened her mirror and took out a small red bag. She opened the bag a pulled out a lily pin.

She put the pin the the middle of the bun in the front.

Alya looked in the mirror.

"Aww, I look cute," Alya jokingly complimented herself," Thanks Mari!"

"No problem," Marinette smiled as the two walked out the bathroom.

"Marinette!" her mom yelled," Adrien and Alice are here!"

"Coming!" she yelled back.

Marinette ran down the stairs.

"Hey Mari!" Alice smiled," You look amazing!"

"Y-yeah," Adrien blushed a little.

"O-oh thanks you two," Marinette nervously laughed," Now should we go get room? I MEAN we s-should get going to my room."

They started heading towards Marinette's room.

Adrien was stuck in his place red as a tomato while looking at Marinette as she climbed the stairs.

Alice giggled as she rolled her eyes at the boy. She went over and grabbed his hand.

"Come on lovebird," Alice dragged Adrien up the stairs.

* * *

When they got up the stairs, Alice let go of Adrien and sat on the chaise.

Alya was spinning in the desk chair.

"Alya you look so cute," Alice complimented.

"Thanks," Alya grinned.

"Do I get one?" Alice asked Alya.

"Of course you do," Marinette popped out from behind Alya," Adrien gets one. A changshan that is, not a dress. Because you know, he's a boy and I should stop talking now."

Marinette handed Alice her cheongsam.

She pulled her up.

"Go change Alice," Marinette pushed Alice gently towards the bathroom.

Alice giggled," I'm going, I'm going, no need to push."

The bathroom clicked behind Alice.

Marinette gave Adrien his black changshan.

"H-here," Marinette gave him the changshan," You can go change in the bathroom downstairs."

Adrien nodded and took the clothes from Marinette," Thanks Mari."

Marinette giggled nervously.

After he left she fell down on her chaise. She dreamily sighed.

Alya laughed at her friend's behavior.

Pretty soon, Nino and Conner came.

Conner came up first and Nino behind him.

"Heyy Mari," Conner greeted as he plopped on the chaise.

Nino walked in a blushed at the sight of Alya.

It wasn't really noticeable, but Marinette could see it.

"OOOOOOOOH," Conner and Mari yelled in a childish manner.

Alya rolled her eyes and laughed. She was blushing a bit as well.

Alice came out her bathroom in her whole outfit.

"Mari, what should I do with my hair?" Alice asked as she plopped on the floor," I can't keep it as it is. Don't want to be copying Alya."

Marinette thought for a second.

"You should do the two buns you wore at that one photoshoot when I first met you," Marinette smiled.

Alice did her hair as she sat down on the ground.

Marinette looked over at Conner, who had his face buried in a pillow. You could see he was blushing.

She nudged him.

He groaned in the pillow.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino laughed.

Adrien came up the stairs.

Now it was Marinette's turn to blush.

"Marinette this is awesome," Adrien complimented.

"Yhank tou, I MEAN thank you!" Marinette's face was beet red.

She heard both Alice and Conner snicker.

Alice finished her doing her hair.

"Whaddya think?" she asked openly.

"You look adorable, girl," Alya complimented.

"Nice," Nino smiled.

"You look the same," Adrien snickered.

"You look great, Alice," Marinette nodded," But you need something, I'll be right back. You should sit on the chaise."

"O-okay," Alice's cheeks burned as she sat down next to Conner.

"Hey Nino, go grab your changshan off Mari's desk and go change," Adrien told him.

"Okay," Nino got up and grabbed the changshan and went to the bathroom downstairs to change.

Marinette casually strolled out the bathroom with her small red bag.

She pulled out two red ribbons. Marinette tied each ribbon around each of Alice's bun.

"Oh yeah, you can go change now Conner," Marinette pushed Conner," It's on my desk."

He got up and took it and went to the bathroom.

Alice got up from her spot. Adrien sat in her spot, next to Mari.

"Aw, look at chu," Adrien cooed," You actually look decent."

"Ha ha," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Mari, how long did it take you to make all of this?" Alya asked as she started to spin herself on the desk chair.

"So I started on Christmas," Marinette started to calculate the days," 34-35 days.

"Now that's dedication," Nino added as he came up the stairs.

"Marinette?" her mom yelled," Are you and your friends ready? It's almost time to go!"

"Yeah!" she yelled back," Just waiting for Conner."

Once Conner was done the pack of kids grabbed their stuff and ran down the stairs.

"Let's go kids!" Tom exclaimed as they all headed towards the car.

The Dupain-Cheng's had a minivan, surprisingly.

The kids all piled in the back.

Marinette insisted she sit in the back so two of them could sit in the middle row.

Alya and Nino decided to sit in the middle. Doing so forced Marinette to sit in the back with Adrien, Alice, and Conner.

Alice sat next to Conner on one side. Now Marinette didn't have a choice, but to sit next to Adrien.

Marinette could tell this was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

 **This is really short. I know. I try to make my chapters longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. The next part might take some time. Expect it to come this weekend or sometime next week. I also might make a tumblr :3. Life is good.**


	8. Lunar New Year Part Two

**Okay guys! I know this update took forever. I had a forensics tournament on Thursday and spent the week practicing. I also had a bunch of school projects ;-;. But, I got a tumblr :D! My username is the same as it is on here (SparklesX3). My profile pic on there is Star Butterfly biting her wand. Now if you guys draw anything relating to the story, you can send it to me or tag or whatever you have to do (I'm still kind of new to this ;-;) Anyway read on!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Alya gasped in excitement as they walked in the building.

After an hour or so, they were finally there.

"Okay," Tom announced," So you guys want to go around in a big group or split up?"

"Split up," the teenagers all replied.

"Okay, but you guys are going in pairs," Sabine told them," The buddy system!"

"Mom, we're not five," Marinette half groaned and half laughed.

"I know, I know," Sabine laughed," But you guys are still going in pairs. No changing my mind. Choose your buddy."

The teens looked amongst one another.

Alya, Nino, Alice, and Conner gave each other a look which said: Yo, Operation Adrinette.

"I call Conner," Alice yelled as she grabbed his arm.

"Yo, I'm Alya," Nino told them.

Marinette knew what was happening. She groaned and planned to kill them all later.

"So, I guess we're going with each other," Adrien smiled at Marinette.

"Y-yeah, each other," she nervously giggled.

In the corner of her eyes she could see her friends giving each other high fives.

"Okay kids," Tom announced," Meet us back here exactly at noon."

Marinette looked at her phone. It was 9 AM. They had three hours.

They all nodded.

The teenagers all went their own ways. Alya and Nino went to the right. Alice and Conner went to the left. Marinette and Adrien went straight.

* * *

Marinette swung her arms back and forth as she walked next to Adrien.

Adrien walked next to Marinette.

There was an awkward silence.

Marinette looked to the side. She saw a whole both full of giant stuffed animals. She wandered over to the booth.

Adrien followed behind her.

At the booth, there was a variety of stuffed animals. There were pandas, alpacas, Pusheen the Cats, dragons, Pikachus, roosters, and more.

She looked at them all.

"They all so cute," she squealed," I just want to hug them all and take them home."

"You know," Adrien piped up," I could buy you some."

"N-no you really don't need to," she quickly said to him," I have my own money!"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she nodded.

They entered the booth. Adrien looked at Marinette. Her eyes were lit up in joy.

He smiled. He let Marinette wander around as he looked at some stuffed animals. He found

Rilakkuma in a dragon onesie.

Would Marinette like this?, he asked himself, I mean she like the whole place. So she must like Rilakkuma too!

He walked over to the cashier.  
"I would like to buy this please," he smiled at the cashier.

"That'll be $5," she told him.

He handed over the money. As she put the money in the register, she scrunched up her face, as if she was trying to remember something or look at something far away.

"Hey," she gave the receipt to Adrien," Aren't you that model, Adrien Agreste."

Adrien nervously giggled," H-huh? W-what do you mean? A-adrien? I'm totally not him."

"You are," she perked up," You're trying to deny it!"

"Okay fine," the model sighed," Just, don't tell anyone. I'm trying to go undercover."

"Of course," she bowed down a bit.

He smiled. The cashier handed him the bag with Rilakkuma in it.

Adrien walked over to Marinette. Marinette was in the Alpaca section.

"Hm, blue alpaca or pink alpaca?" she asked herself.

"Blue," Adrien said," It matches your eyes."

Marinette blushed," T-thanks?"

Adrien rethought his phrase.

"Not that I stare at your eyes all the time and admire the color," Adrien nervously laughed.

"You guys look cute!" he heard the cashier yell.

Adrien turned red.

"S-so, did you find your items?" Adrien asked.

"Yep," she smiled.

Marinette and Adrien paid for her plushies. Moreas Adrien forced Marinette to let him pay for her, and she agreed.

The two walked out the plushie booth.  
"Mmm, what is that smell?" Adrien sniffed the air.

Marinette did the same," Smells like dumplings, lo mien, and possibly spring rolls."

"How did you do that?" Adrien asked.

The two started walking towards the smell.

"It's a gift," she teased.

* * *

Alice and Conner awkwardly walked together.

Both were blushing. Alice was looking around. All of a sudden she stopped. Conner suddenly stopped after he saw Alice stop.

"Look at that!" she exclaimed.

In front of her was a booth which contained Chinese fans, umbrellas, and lanterns.

She walked in.

"Alice!" he yelled after her.

She didn't hear him.

He sighed and followed after his crush.

Alice was inspecting every single fan. There was round ones and normal ones that you see almost everywhere.

Conner was looking everywhere in the booth for her.

He finally found her when she was already paying.

"I swear you're like a freaking ninja," he told her as they walked out the booth.

"Meh," she shrugged her shoulders," But look at what I got!"

She pulled out a bamboo staff.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"I know right," she squealed," When I saw it I just had to get it!"

They walked by and they heard someone yelling.

"Hey!"

They turned around. It was a young man about the age 17.

"Yo, there's going to be a martial arts competition soon, and I'm trying to gather as much people as possible," the man told them," You guys wanna join them?"

"N-"

"Heck yeah!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?!" Conner exclaimed confused.

"You aren't scared, aren't you?" Alice challenged.

"I bet I can beat you anyday," Conner defended.

"Then it's settled," she turned back to the man," We're up for it, make sure I'm fighting against him."

"Great!" the man smiled," I need your names."

"Alice Moreau," she told him.

"Conner Lacroix," he added.

The man took down the names," Thank you! Be there in two minutes, it's located in the back. You can't miss it."

The man ran off.

Conner processed what happened.

"What the hell did I get myself into now?" Conner muttered as he walked with Alice to the area.

"You're fighting against me in a martial arts tournament," Alice told him," And you're going to lose."

"Ha," Conner snorted," You wish."

"Yeah, you wish you could be as good as moi," Alice laughed.

The walked up the competition area. The first people were going. Alice was the only girl here.

Pretty soon I was time for Conner and Alice to fight.  
"You know it's gonna be pretty hard to fight in that dress," Conner mocked.

"Ha, please," Alice snorted," I can still beat you in this dress. Let's go, boi."

The two fought. For a while it looked like Conner was going to win, but in the end Alice came out victorious.

"Ha! Suck it, Conner," she exclaimed," I win!"

Conner got up from off the ground.

"You know since you won you have to fight everyone else, right," Conner pointed out.

Alice cracked her fingers," You bet I know."

Alice fought one person after another. She winning every one. Conner gawked at the scene.

"And the winner is Alice Moreau!" shouted the emcee.

"Woo!" she cheered.

Alice got off the platform with a golden trophy and some cash.

"That was embarrassing," Conner said as they started walking away from the area.

"For you or the other people?" she teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny," he laughed.

They started floating around the event again.

"You did great, Alice," he admitted.

"Ah, thanks," she smiled.

Man, now I think I love this girl more, he smiled as he sighed.

* * *

Alya and Nino were sitting on a bench eating some spring rolls.

"I'm surprised we're not spying on Adrien and Marinette for once," Nino chuckled.

"Trust me," Alya told him," We're going to spy on them in a second or so."

Nino decided today was the day he would get Alya to play Miraculous.

"Yo Alya," he poked her.

"Yeah?"

"Soo, do you play Miraculous?" Nino shyly asked.

"Huh? Why?" Alya asked.

"I-I just wanted to know," he started nervously laughing.

"I do play," Alya told him.

"O-oh!" he perked up," What's your username?"

"Volpina?" she replied.

Nino gawked. His mouth hang open.

"What?" Alya was confused.

"Wait, wait, wait, back up," he shook his head and made sure he was hearing her right," Volpina? As in, the Volpina? Like the one that works with Jade Turtle, Chat Noir, and Ladybug?"

"Yes…?" Alya was now extremely confused.

Nino was now freaking out, out of pure excitement and surprise.

"No way!" Nino gasped.

"What the hell, Lahiffe?!" Alya yelled at the boy," Tell what the fucking hell is going on!"

"Yo! I'm Jade Turtle!" he excessively giggled.

Alya fell out her seat.

"Wait, the Jade Turtle?" Alya gawked.

"The one and only," Nino did a mini Chat bow.

Alya grabbed Nino and started to shake him furiously.

"Why the hell did you not tell me this before?!" Alya asked.

"It never came up?" he shrugged.

"You know who Chat Noir is, right?"

"Right," Nino nodded.

Alya jumped up and down in joy.

"You don't know how long I've been trying to find this out," Alya exclaimed.

Nino gave her a What? look on his face.

"I'm trying to hook up Ma- I mean Ladybug with him!" she explained.

"Ah," he nodded.

Alya stared at him, indicating him to tell her.

"Oh! Well, Chat Noir is Adrien," he told her.

"Adrien?" Alya asked back.

"Yep, Adrien," Nino assured," I know Chat's and his personality are entirely different."

Alya nodded in agreement.

"So, you know who LB is?" Nino asked.

"Yeah," Alya nodded," But she doesn't want me to tell anyone. But you know, I'll tell you because you told me who Chat is. Just, don't tell her I told you."

"Who is it?" Nino asked.

"It's Mari," Alya told him.

"Mari?" he asked.

"You know I felt like this happened before," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"You know," Alya stood up," Since we now know, we can help them hook up through game and real life."

"Oh yeah," Nino realized.

"But we need to keep pretending we don't know each other, 'kay?" Alya offered.

"Okay," Nino nodded.

The pair started to walk.

"You're going to suck at keeping this a secret," Alya laughed as she sighed.

"Hey!" Nino chuckled," Meh, that's true."

* * *

It was now noon and everyone was heading towards the entrance.

"Did you guys have fun?" Sabine asked the teenagers as they were leaving.

"Tons," Alice grinned.

"That's because she beat up a ton of people," Conner muttered.

Only the teens were able to catch what he said. They all laughed. The adults laughed with them just because they were laughing.

They entered the car. The teenagers' seating arrangements were different. This time it was Alya and Nino who sat in the middle and Alice, Conner, Adrien, and Marinette who sat in the back.

On the way back, Alya and Nino was chatting. The four in the back had all fallen asleep. Marinette and Adrien were cuddling on one another.

Alice had her head resting on Conner's shoulder and Conner's head on her head. Alice's arms wrapped around him as if her were a teddy bear.

As they got closer to Paris, the two awake teens decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Yo, take Alonner," Alya whispered to Nino," I'll take Adrinette."

Nino nodded.

They both pulled out their phones in sync and started to take pictures. As they took the pictures, they were furiously giggling.

Surprisingly they weren't getting caught in the act.

"Hey Alya," Tom said as quietly as possible so he didn't wake the sleeping kids," Send me those pictures of Marinette and Adrien. I need them for teasing purposes."

* * *

 **Now Alya and Nino know. Operation Adrinette/LadyNoir is now in full swing.**


	9. Inspecting The Lair and Another New Kid

**This chapter was pretty hard to write XD but I managed you guys!**

* * *

Marinette buried her face in her arms on her desk.

"Awww, Mari, it's not that bad," Alya laughed," You guys looked cute!"

"I'm more embarrassed than mad," Marinette said her face still buried," You don't just take pictures of people sleeping, Alya!"

"I saw the opportunity and took advantage of it," she shrugged.

"My dad was teasing me all day yesterday after we came back and you guys went home," Marinette groaned," It. Was. Hell."

Alya was laughing her head off at this.

"This isn't funny!" Marinette pouted.

"Does it make you feel better if I told you we also took pictures of Alice and Conner?" Alya giggled.

"Who has the pictures of them?" Marinette asked as she peeked up at Alya.

"Nino."

"If Alice finds out, he might get his ass beat," Marinette giggled," Real hard too, after all she got that trophy for beating up everyone in contest."

"Oh yeaaah," Alya realized," Welp, he better not show her those pictures."

Marinette looked back in the room where she saw Alice sketching and Conner peering over her shoulder to see what she was sketching.

Marinette looked back in front of her. Adrien and Nino weren't here yet.

She sighed.

"Aw, missing him already," Alya teased.

Marinette blushed and buried herself back into her arms.

Alya patted her friend's head as she scrolled down her tumblr page.

All of a sudden, Marinette heard Alya snap her fingers.

"Yo girl, I just remembered we need to re-find HawkMoth's hiding place," Alya told her.

"Huh?"

"Did you not hear about the update yesterday?" Alya blinked at Marinette.

"No…" Marinette told her.

"Okay, so basically they gave every superhero new powers, there's a new villain, moved the villain locations, and fixed some bugs," Alya explained.

"Man," Marinette groaned," We _just_ found him too."

A thin boy with bright aqua blue eyes and messy black hair entered the room.

"Is that a new kid?" Alya asked.  
"No," Marinette told her sarcastically.

He scanned the class and headed towards the newly installed desks in the back of the class.

He chose the one behind Alice and Conner.

As he headed up, Marinette and Alya looked at him.

When the new kid sat down, Adrien walked in the class with Nino. Marinette perked up.

Her eyes were now glued on him.

* * *

Alice and Conner glanced behind them.

"We should say hi," Alice whispered.

"What? No," Conner whispered back.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Give me ten good reasons," Alice snapped.

"Uhh," Conner frantically started to try thinking of something.

"Exactly," Alice grinned," If you can't name ten reasons, why can't I do it."

Alice spun around.

Conner sighed and turned around too.

"Hello!" she smiled at him," Welcome to Collège Françoise Dupont! Who may you be?"

He blinked at her a couple of times before answering.

"Nicholas, Nicholas Heart," he replied.

"Welp I'm Alice," she told him," And next to me is my nerdy friend Conner."

"I am not a nerd," he defended.

"Keep telling yourself that," she giggled as she sighed.

Alice messed up Conner's brown hair.

"Are you two dating or something?" Nicholas asked," 'Cause y'all would be cute."

Alice turned bright red and Conner did the same.  
"No," they both said at the same time.

Nicholas smirked," Ahh, yeahh, right. Not dating."

Nicholas looked at Alice's sketchbook on her desk.

"Are you drawing Meowth?" he asked.

"That's right," she nodded.

"Ayyy," he shot her finger guns as he caught on.

"Ayyy," Alice did the same.

"I think you did a purr~ty paw~some job drawing him," he complimented.

"Ah, well I a~purr~ciate all your kind words," she smiled.

"Nope, I'm going to go by Mari now,"Conner got up and walked towards Marinette.

"Nooo, don't leave!" Alice yelled as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah don't go, she's going to be purr~ty lonely now!" Nicholas added.

The two broke down laughing.

Adrien perked up," Did I hear a pun?"

"You bet you did," Alice told him.

"Lemme join!" Adrien plopped himself next to his cousin.

"I guess it runs in the family?" Nino shrugs as he watched his friend walk away.

"It's horrible," Conner groaned.

Marinette laughed.

"It's not funny," Conner put his head down at the table.

* * *

The three punsters in the back were laughing their heads off. They were making a bunch of cat and Pokemon puns.

"Nice to meet you, Nicholas," Adrien laughed out as he stood up to make way to his seat.

"You too," Nicholas smiled.

Adrien walked to the front and sat in his seat.

"Do I have to go back?" Conner asked.

"Yep," Adrien told him," Alice misses you."

"Awww," Marinette cooed.

Conner rolled his eyes at her and laughed. He walked back to his seat next to Alice.

Alice wrapped her arm around his shoulders when he sat down.

"Your back!" she smiled," I missed your occasional seriousness."

Conner chuckled at her last remark.

"Yeah, I'm not forgiving you for those puns," he gave her a goofy grin.

"You swear you guys aren't dating," Nicholas asked.

"I purr~ty sure we aren't," Alice giggled.

"Kill me, please," Conner groaned as he slammed his head on the desk.

"Aww, buddy don't be like that," Alice laughed as she patted his brown hair.

* * *

 **(*le magical timeskip*)**

Marinette logged on Miraculous to see a new member to the group.

 **Volpina: Say hello to our newest member!**

 **Ladybug: Heyy X3**

 **Jade Turtle: Sup c:**

 **Chat Noir: Bonjour cx (=^x^=)**

 **Yang: Hey guys! Nice to meet you all c:**

 **Chat Noir: You too *finger guns***

 **Ladybug: Don't mind our little minou here (he's crazy)**

 **Chat Noir: Meow~ch m'lady.**

 **Ladybug: *gives band aid to Chat Noir* Here**

 **Volpina: You guys are too cute X3**

 **Jade Turtle: Right, too cute *throws up***

 **Yang: Aw don't be like that JT XD**

 **Yang: Ah, young love 3**

 **Ladybug: We aren't dating**

 **Chat Noir: Aww, we should be bugaboo c;**

 **Volpina: For fox sake, you guys**

 **Yang: Im guessing you guys like puns?  
Ladybug: I dont**

 **Jade Turtle: I dont**

 **Yang: Welp, YOU NOW HAVE ANOTHER PUNSTER :D**

 **Chat Noir: Ayyy *finger guns***

 **Volpina: YEAH! \\(owo)/**

 **Yang: This is going to be a~mew~susing experience.**

 **Chat Noir: Eyyy Cat Puns!**

 **Ladybug: Nooo not another cat TT^TT**

 **Jade Turtle: Same LB**

 **Yang: :P**

 **Volpina: Anyway let's push the puns aside and scout the area to find Hawky**

 **Jade Turtle: Hawky**

 **Volpina: It's my nickname for him JT :P**

 **Chat Noir: Hey nicknaming is my thing for fox sake!**

 **Volpina: Don't steal my pun pretty boy**

 **Volpina: Anyway we should meet in the original spot**

 **Volpina: Yang you can follow Jade and I to the spot, LB and Chat can go there by themselves just fine**

 **Ladybug: Great**

 **Chat Noir: Aww M'lady. It's going to be fun!**

The group made their way to the original area. Ladybug and Chat Noir peered into the large butterfly window that was still there.

"Anything?" Volpina yelled up to the pair.

"Nada," Chat called back down.

Chat was about to jump down, when Ladybug grabbed onto his tail.

"Whoa, kitty, kitty," she told him," There's something in there."

Chat looked in the window. There was a white piece of something inside.

"There is," Chat noted," How do we get it?"

Ladybug threw a punch at the window. She winced when her hand hit the window.

"Ow," she managed out.

"You okay, bugaboo?"

"Just fine," she told him.

Her voice was high pitched. She was trying to suck up the pain.

Chat was trying really hard not to laugh.

Volpina was laughing her head off.

"Girrl," she managed out.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at the laughing fox.

"Are you sure you're okay bugaboo?" Chat ask trying to stifle a laugh.

"Fine," she sighed," Just fucking fine."

"Language!" Jade Turtle teased.

"Yo, use your powers," Yang called out to the two," Apparently you two have the most powerful powers according to the update!"

"What?" Ladybug asked, surprised.

"Yeah, the creators, Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, and Cerise Moreau, said the ladybug and black cat were the strongest miraculouses," Yang told them," You guys just by chance chose the ladybug and black cat without knowing it."

"Yeah!" Chat cheered.

"Don't you guys read the update posts?" Yang asked.

"I was busy yesterday!" Ladybug called down.

"Me too!" Chat told them.

"Well, anyway Chat use your power," Volpina called to them," Cataclysm!"

"What does it do?" Chat asked.

"It destroys anything you touch," Jade explained," But you only get one chance and it take a long time to recharge."

"Okay," Chat nodded,"CATACLYSM!"

He stretched his hand up and a black gas surrounded his hands.

"Too cool," he looked at his hand.

Chat touched the window and it turned to rust. The rust disintegrated within seconds.

"'Kay it's open!" he yelled down to his crew down below.

"Yo, go get the thing then," Jade yelled.

Ladybug walked over to pick up the thing.

"It's a note!" she yelled.

Ladybug jumped out of the window and landed next to Volpina. Chat came down with his baton.

"How does jumping down like that not hurt, but punching that window did?" Volpina asked.

"I don't know," Ladybug shrugged," Game logic?"

Volpina laughed at the spotted heroine.

Ladybug giggled along with her friend. Chat swore giggling Ladybug was the cutest Ladybug.

A small blush crept on his face. Luckily it wasn't very noticeable.

She opened up the note that was folded into a butterfly. Ladybug began to read the note out loud with a HawkMoth impression.

"Hello to whomever finds this, you found my original hiding place. Too bad I left. You must've taken forever to find this spot," Ladybug read," Well-"

"Are you sure this note is going to help us?" Jade Turtle asked.

"Sounds like he's just mocking us," Volpina groaned.

"Ahem, as I was saying," Ladybug teased before doing her best HawkMoth impression," Well, after all you found my spot, you deserve a prize. What is this prize you may ask? Well, your prize is this note. This note contains a clue to my new spot. Hawkmoth."

"Two things," Yang piped up," One, you do a really good impression of him and two, where's the clue?"

"I don't know," Ladybug inspected to note closer.

All of a sudden, the note folded back into a butterfly and started to fly away.

"Follow that butterfly!" Ladybug yelled as she threw her yo-yo and zipped behind it.

The other's nodded and chased after the butterfly.

* * *

 **So I'm planning Alice and Conner's relationship to be like Star and Marco (SVTFOE)! I like it, it's cute :3. Anyway I have a bunch of ideas (like two) that I need your opinions on!**

 **Idea 1: A mini series with a bunch of one shots based off songs. (So basically I write a one shot while listening to a song [does this make sense?] The one shot would be based off the songs like, for example 'I Don't Want To Live Forever'. I would listen to it and write what comes to mind.**

 **Idea 2: Basically Marinette and Adrien had been really good friends (like BFFs) for two years. Then Marinette tells him how she feels and gets rejected by Adrien. Chat comes and comfort her. But Marinette keeps thinking everyone is better off without her and she does something (not going to say because if I do write it, I want it to be a surprise! She doesn't kill herself, don't worry.)**

 **So, ideas! Tell me if you like them or not! I really want to know if I write something like that would people enjoy it. Welp, anyway thank you for reading! ^-^**


	10. Valentine's Day Part 1

**HAPPY V-DAY YOU GUYS! I'm going to be alone with my fandoms tommorow/ on V-Day :'D. I just want to say thank you for all the support you guys have been giving me for this story. This is the first story I've written that a lot of people actually liked! XD I hope you like this chapter. Its pretty long actually.**

* * *

Marinette sat at her desk. She had two things on her mind. One, Valentine's Day, and two, Hawkmoth's clue.

Last night they had followed that butterfly halfway across Mira. The butterfly lead them to another clue.

Ladybug now had the clue in her inventory.

Marinette sighed. Alya sat down next to her.

"Girl, look at you," she teased," You're finally early for once."

"I know right," you could hear the sarcasm in Marinette's voice.

"What are you worrying about?" Alya asked.

"Valentine's Day," she sighed," I want to give something to Adrien, but I don't know what."

"A card?" Alya suggested.

"Nah," Marinette sat up," I don't think I could think of something clever."

The two sat and thought of things Marinette could do for Adrien.

* * *

Adrien and Nino walked to class. Nino was ranting about things he could give to Alya.

Adrien wasn't listening. He was thinking about what to do for Valentine's Day. He wanted to give or do something for the two girls in his life he liked/loved (A/N: I mean he doesn't, love love, Marinette… it's more like baby feelings.).

Ladybug and Marinette.

Even though Ladybug was someone online, he wanted to give or do something with/for her on Valentine's Day.

Even though Adrien loved Ladybug, he had feelings for Marinette. Sure it wasn't as strong as her feelings for Ladybug.

But he had feelings.

"Bro?" Nino poked his friend," You're spacing off again."

He shook his head," Oh sorry bro, what were you saying again?"

"You thinking about LB?," Nino asked.

"Maybe?" Adrien teased.

"Don't you like Mari a bit?" Nino asked again.

"A bit, yes," Adrien nodded.

"May I ask why?" Nino was asking all the questions today. Mainly just research for Alya.

"Well, her determination," Adrien thought of all the things he liked about her," She's always helping everybody. Marinette can stand up for herself. She doesn't need a prince to come and save her."

Nino nodded. He took mental notes.

"And she isn't a Chloe," Adrien chuckled," I mean Chloe isn't all bad, but she's pretty bad."

"So if she asked you out for V-Day, you would say yes?" Nino asked.

"I mean sure," Adrien shrugged," We could go as friends."

"Poor child," Nino sighed.

"Huh?" Adrien was confused.  
"Nothing," Nino assured.

"So, you gonna ask Alya on a date?" Adrien asked.

Nino started liking Alya since that day they got locked in a cage at the zoo together.

Nino had a crush on Marinette at the time and Adrien offered to help his friend. At the zoo, a bunch of animals escaped.

Being the helpful kids they are, they helped round them together. Adrien jumped out of his hiding spot to help. Alya was hiding to help Marinette as well, so she jumped out of her spot to help round up the animals.

While they were trying to round up the animals, Alya and Nino got locked in a cage the whole day.

At the end of the day, Nino and Alya got out because her dad, the zookeeper, let them out. When they were in the cage, they figured out they had a lot in common.

Nino eventually started liking Alya after that.

"I don't know," Nino sighed.

"Aww, you scared," Adrien teased.

Nino perked up, not because he was standing up for himself, but because he got an Alya-like idea.

"You know what I will ask her out," Nino told him," But, I'm going to ask her if it could be a triple date."

"A triple...date?" Adrien was confused.

He heard of double dates, but never triple dates.

"Yeah, me and Alya, Alice and Conner if they wanna come, and you and Mari," Nino explained.

"Me and Mari?" he squeaked," I mean, what if Mari doesn't want to come? Maybe she has someone else!"

"Don't worry, my dude," Nino patted his back," Mari wouldn't say no. Plus Alya probably would force her to come."

The two boys walked in the room.

"What about a date?" Alya suggested.  
"A date?" Marinette squeaked," I can't ask him on a date! I can barely say a sentence around him!"

"You talked to him all day yesterday, that proves something!" Alya pointed out.

"What does it prove?" Marinette asked.

The two boys walked to their seats. Surprisingly, the girls hadn't noticed them yet.

"It proves you are gaining more confidence, girl," Alya playfully punched her," I mean a couple of months ago, you would have never talked to him, or at least a full sentence. Now look at you, talking more than a sentence around him."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Marinette joked," I mean you just basically told me I'm a stuttering mess around Adrien. Which is true, but you don't need to say it out loud."

"Then take it as a insulting compliment," Alya shrugged.

"Okay," Marinette nodded," but anyway back to date. How am I supposed to ask him?"

Him? Who's him?, Adrien asked in his head.

Alya looked at the desk in front of them and noticed the two boys.

"Oh hey guys!" she waved.

"Hey Alya," they greeted back.

"Oh heyy, I have such a cr-" Marinette was saying before Alya's hand flew over Marinette's mouth.

"Hey Adrien!" she said loudly so Marinette got the gist.

"Ohh," Marinette paled as she slid down in her seat.

"Yeah, you welcome," Alya whispered loudly to the girl," You now owe me five hundred croissants."

Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed at the girl.

"So...any plans for Valentine's Day?" Nino asked the girls.

"None at the moment," Alya sighed.

"Oh, speaking of plans," Nino said," I need to speak to you privately, Alya."

Nino gave Alya the Operation: Adrinette/LadyNoir look.

Alya nodded," Okay, let's go over there, Nino. We wouldn't want those two hearing."

The two walked away leaving Adrien with Marinette.

* * *

"I got a plan," Nino told Alya.

"You thought of it all by yourself?" Alya asked.

"No," Nino told her sarcastically.

"I'm proud of you," Alya teased.

"Okay, anyway," Nino brought the focus back onto Operation: Adrinette/LadyNoir," You know how Valentine's Day is soon, right?"

"Right."

"I was thinking, we should all go on a triple date," Nino explained.

"A triple date?" Alya asked.

"Me and you," Nino blushed a bit," Mari and Adrien, and maybe Ali and Conner if they want to come."

"Great," Alya grinned," Sounds like a date!"

"Oh god," Nino groaned.

Alya blinked unaware.

"Ohh," Alya realized," I swear it was unintentional."

"Adrien's puns are rubbing off on you," Nino poked Alya.

The two returned to their desks. Surprisingly, Adrien and Marinette was conversating. Marinette was (A/N: *gasp*) not stammering! Well she was a bit, but it's wasn't as much as before.

"So he's going to do it?" Alya heard Marinette whisper to Adrien.

"I think he already did it," Adrien whispered back," I'm so proud of him."

Adrien wiped away an imaginary tear. Marinette giggled.

"Whatchu talkin' about?" Alya asked them as she slid into her seat.

"Girl," Marinette shook Alya," What did Nino have to tell you?"

"He asked me out on a Valentine's Day date?" Alya answered through her shaking," But there was an exception."

Marinette stopped shaking her," What was the exception?"

Alya smirked," It has to be a triple/ double date, and you're coming with me."

"What?" Marinette exclaimed," A-a triple date?"

"Maybe a double date it Alice and Conner don't want to come," Alya shrugged.

"Wait, if it's a double date then who am I going to be paired with?" Marinette asked her.

Alya held Marinette's head and pointed it to the blonde model.

Marinette loudly gasped.

"No, I can't do this," she started to shake Alya again.

"Don't worry girl," Alya patted her head," You won't be alone."

Marinette looked up at her friend," I won't?"

"For the first couple seconds," Alya muttered.

"What?"

"I said, no, after all it's a double/ triple date!" Alya covered.

* * *

The day came and went by real fast. Alice and Conner had agreed to go with them. After all they were part of Operation: Adrienette.

Now, today was Valentine's Day. They had a half day of school. It was because of a board meeting the principal and some teachers had the other half of the day.

The first half of the day sped by.

After they let school out, the three girls went home to change out of their school clothes and into somewhat nicer clothes for their dates.

Marinette was in her room deciding on something to wear.

"Should I wear this?" she asked herself pulling out her Ladybug sweater," No."

After twenty minutes of overthinking things, Alya and Alice came over. Marinette was still freaking out over her outfit.

"Girl, first thing's first," Alya told Marinette as she held her by her shoulders," Calm the hell down. Now onto the next thing, Alice is here!"

"And?" Marinette was confused.

"Cousins, remember?" Alice piped up..

"Oh yeah," Marinette nervously laughed.

"It's okay," Alice laughed.

"Help me," Marinette begged.

"I mean if you want, just wear anything that you think would look cute together," Alice shrugged.

"Okay," Marinette sighed as she started digging in her closet.

In the end, Marinette had gone with a baby pink sweater with a white skirt that reached just above her knees. She had black mary janes on.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Cute," Alya compliemented.

Alice nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure he'll like it?"

"Definitely," Alice assured her.

"How come you aren't as worried as me?" Marinette asked them.

"Because we aren't you," Alya teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Marinette giggled," You guys look very cute if you guys wanted to know."

Alice was wearing a teal dress with sleeves. The dress landed about two centimeters about her knees. She had a pair of magenta converses. Around her body was a star shaped purse. (A/N: A simpler version of Star's first outfit on Earth XP)

Alya was wearing a red open flannel with a white t-shirt inside. She had a tan scarf around her neck. Alya was wear a pair of light jeans and black combat boots. She had small backpack on her back.

Marinette took her pink coin purse and put some money inside. She slid it around her body.

They left Marinette's house with some pastries in hand.

"Your parents are the best," Alice told Marinette as she stuffed her face with a pastry.

Marinette simply laughed at Alice.

"So where are going to meet the guys," Marinette asked.

"At the park," Alya told her.

"I can't wait!" Alice exclaimed," This is going to be fun!"

"So," Marinette said to Alice," How are things between you and Conner going?"

"Fine," Alice shrugged, her face had a small unnoticeable blush," I mean other than the fact he probably regrets that he met me when I make a pun, everything's nice and dandy."

Marinette laughed," That's Conner for you."

They walked into the park and the three boys were lounging on a bench.

Once they saw the girls the got up and started to head towards their way.

Marinette was walking, and she kept walking. Until she bumped into something.

"I'm sorry," she immediately apologized," It was an accident, I swear. I wasn't looking."

She looked at the 'something' she bumped into. The something was a someone. That someone was Adrien.

Marinette turned bright red.

"I am soo sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," Adrien laughed.

Adrien had on a sweater with the same pattern he had on his normal shirt. His sweater was like a baseball shirt. The outer parts were white on his sweater. He wore a pair of jeans and black converses.

"Well," Alya broke the short silence," We should get going."

Alya started pulling Nino away.

"Bye!" she yelled back to them," Meet back here at three!"

And with that they were gone.

Not this again, Marinette sighed.

"Yeah, we're going now," Alice joined Conner by his side.

The two left.

"To the Pokemon store!" they both yelled as they ran away.

"You dorks!" Marinette yelled behind them as she laughed.

"Well, anywhere you want to go, Mari?" Adrien asked her.

"No," she shook her head," You?"

"Nada," he told her," I guess we'll stay here in the park. After all it's such a nice day."

Marinette nodded.

The two started to stroll around the park talking about whatever.

* * *

"Are we going to spy on them?" Nino asked.

"Nope," Alya told him as they walked.

"No?"

"Yeah, no," Alya told him," You asked me on a date, so we're going to make it a date!"

"W-wait, what?!" Nino squeaked.

He wasn't planning on this. It was just a plan to get Adrien and Marinette together.

"Don't worry, Nino," Alya laughed," It's not going to be that bad. We're going to a cafe to hang out there for a bit and conversate."

"Oh," Nino nodded," That's it?"

"For now," Alya told him," Until I think of something else."

The two came into a random cafe and order some hot cocoas. They sat down in a booth.

Alya brought out her phone.

"Nino, come here for a sec," Alya patted to the area next to her.

Nino sat next to her.

"Yeah, Alya?"  
"Picture!" she smiled as she showed him her phone screen.

"Okay," he grinned.

"Say cheese!" Alya told him.

Nino smiled big, then Alya quickly turned her head and kissed his cheek as she took the picture. Nino turned bright red.

"W-what the hell, Alya?" he hissed.

Alya shrugged as she laughed.

"This is a keeper," Alya giggled as she looked at the picture.

In the picture, Alya had her lips on Nino's cheek. Nino had a surprised look on his face. His face was bright red in the picture.

"Aww, you look so cute," Alya gushed still looking at the picture.

"I'll get you next time," Nino told her.

"Sure," Alya snickered.

"Alya Cesaire and Nino LaHiffe," the barista called out.

Alya got up to get their drinks.

Nino thought of a plan to get back at Alya.

Nino pulled out his launch pad from his bag. He plugged in his earbuds and started to play one of his songs.

Alya came over and sat next to him.

"Yo, Nino," she poked him and took out an earbud," Whatchu doing?"

"Launchpading?" he answered.

"Can I listen?" Alya asked.

"Sure," Nino shrugged.

Then he got an idea. He pulled out his phone and put it on camera. He set his phone on the table.

"Okay, I actually have a song you might like," Nino told her," I didn't make it though."

"Sounds nice," she smiled.

Alya laid her head on Nino's shoulder. She drank her hot cocoa as he played her the song.

Nino played Habits(Stay High) for Alya. Once the song ended, he put his launch pad and earbuds away.

He started to drink his hot cocoa. Then he picked up his phone.

"Say cheese," he mocked Alya's tone from before.

Nino kissed the top of Alya's head. Alya just sat there and turned red. Then Nino jumped across the table and started running off with all his things before Alya could get up and chase after him.

"Nino LaHiffe!" she yelled after him.

She grabbed her stuff and started to chase after him.

"I told you I would get you back," Nino yelled," And I'm not deleting the picture!"

* * *

"Look at all the Pokemon!" Alice gushed.

Alice and Conner were at the small Pokemon store a couple blocks away from the park.

They went inside and Alice started to wander around.

"Not again," Conner muttered.

He started to get flashbacks of the Chinese New Year celebration.

He found Alice in the plushie area. She was surrounded by a bunch of Pikachus and eeveelutions. In her arms, she had a Sylveon, Jirachi, Glaceon, and (surprisingly) a Darkrai.

"They're so cute," Alice squealed.

"Even Darkrai?" Conner asked.

"Especially Darkrai," Alice giggled.

Conner laughed along with Alice. They went to pay for the plushies. They were out of the Pokemon shop within a couple of seconds.

They two decided to walk around Paris before they had to go back.

They went in and out of shops.

Conner and Alice passed by a small store filled with a bunch of art supplies. Conner decided to go in and get some things for Alice.

"Stay out here," he told her," I'm going in to get somethings, I'll be back. 'Kay?"

"Kay," she nodded.

Alice started to wander off. As she wandering, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.

She looked up.

"You?" she spat out.

"Alice!"

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope," Alice started to walk away and head toward the art shop.

"No, wait, Alice don't go!" he grabbed on her wrist.

"What," she said coldly.

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"I'm not alone," she defended.

"Oh yeah," he sassed," I don't see anyone else. You can hangout with me today, Ali."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, no," she sarcastically laughed.

"Aw, why not Ali?"

"We broke up," Alice started walking away again.

"I've changed!" he called out.

"Changed, my ass," she muttered.

He started to reach out for Alice, but Conner came just in time.

"Hiyah!" he yelled as he karate chopped his hand away.

"Alice, who's this guy?"

"This is Conner," she told him.

"And who's he?" Conner asked.

"He's," she sighed," Devin."

"Wait, cheating ex-boyfriend Devin?"

She nodded.

"I'm a changed man," Devin defended.

"Yeah, changed," Alice rolled her eyes," Let's go, Conner. We have a day to enjoy, without him."

Alice grabbed Conner's wrist and started to lead him away. Devin grabbed onto Alice's other hand.

"Let me the fuck go," Alice hissed at him.

This was a rare sight. Alice only cusses when she was extremely pissed or frustrated. This guy must've done something bad to her in the past.

"But, Alice," Devin told her," I swear I changed."

"That's what you fucking said last time," Alice barked at him," And what the hell happened last time? You broke my fucking heart for the second time, you piece of shit."

"But now I changed," Devin offered," Leave this loser, and hang with me instead."

"Well this 'loser' is one of my best friends," she snapped," And I'm sorry all your other girlfriends left you because they found out what you were doing. I'm not fucking fourteen anymore. So scoot your ass away and find someone else to annoy."

Alice stomped away with Conner.

Once they got far enough away, they sat down under a tree.

"So, you never specifically told me what happened between you and him," Conner said.

Alice sighed," I guess I should tell you."

Alice scooted closer to Conner and told her story.

"Devin was my first boyfriend. I thought it was true love. I was fourteen at the time. At this time, I was part time modeling for my sister's fashion line. Devin was one of the models there as well. One day I was late for a shoot. I opened my dressing room and there he was. Devin was making out with my best friend, who also was modeling for my sister," telling the story made Alice feel terrible, as if she was reliving the moment.

Conner wrapped an arm around her.

"Of course after that we broke up. Then they started dating. A couple months later, they broke up. And guess what? He came back to me. He told me he changed. He said he was sorry. I was stupid back then. My broken heart wanted him to love me again, so I said yes," Alice sadly laughed," Worst. Fucking. Decision. Ever. Not even four months later he was caught making out with another model. Also at this time, my uncle, Gabriel Agreste, offered me a modeling job. I agreed because I wanted to get away from him as far as possible. My parents agreed to let me go and they arranged me to go to the same school as Adrien. Coming here to Paris and meeting you guys made my life so much better."

Conner hugged Alice.

"Don't worry, Ali," he told her," As long as you're with us, nothing like that will ever happen to you again."

Alice hugged him back," Thanks Conner."

"Also, if he ever comes back," Conner chuckled," We could get Alya and Adrien to beat his ass up."

Alice laughed," I would like that."

What they didn't know was that, Devin was watching this all.

"I will get Alice back," Devin promised himself," No matter how long it takes and what I have to go through."

* * *

Adrien and Marinette were walking around the park when they spotted a lonely piano inside a public pavilion.

Marinette left Adrien's side and plopped herself in front of the piano.

Adrien follow behind her and plopped next to her.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"I know a couple songs on the piano," she played the beginning notes to the song," I guess I wanted to play it. If you know the song you can sing or play along."

Marinette began to sing quietly.

(A/N: Voice Key= Marinette is Italics. Adrien is bold. Both is bold and italics.)

 _Oh, Oh, You gotta listen up, listen up_

Adrien knew this song. He started to play parts of the song on the piano and sang along with Marinette.

 **There's not a thing that I can get from you. But I don't need that much, need that much**

 **How can I tell you what I wanna do. I never needed you to give me things, I never needed to get diamond rings.**

 **All I ever need I, need I, need I**

Marinette started to sing at the same volume as Adrien.

 _ **All I ever need is here with you.**_

 ** _Baby there's a place where we can go, where it's always shining like the snow._**

 ** _Listen to your heartbeat, don't you know._**

 ** _That I just wanna be with you. Baby there's a place where we can go, where it's always shining like the snow._**

 ** _Listen to your heartbeat, don't you know. That I just wanna be with you._**

People were starting to watch them. They didn't notice though.

 **Oh, oh.**

 **Oh, I can't get enough, get enough. Don't let me away from you.**

 _I'm gonna hold you tight, hold you tight. 'Cause you're the only thing I can't lose._

 _I never needed you to give me things, I never needed to get diamond rings._

 **All I ever need I, need I, need I. All I ever need is here with you.**

Adrien looked at Marinette when he said that and Marinette was now blushing like crazy.

 ** _Baby there's a place where we can go, where it's always shining like the snow._**

 ** _Listen to your heartbeat, don't you know._**

 ** _That I just wanna be with you. Baby there's a place where we can go, where it's always shining like the snow._**

 ** _Listen to your heartbeat, don't you know. That I just wanna be with you._**

 _Oh, you can fly away, into my heart. But you don't see, that I just want you._

 **You get me things, but I don't care, oh.**

 _ **Baby there's a place where we can go, where it's always shining like the snow.**_

 _ **Listen to your heartbeat, don't you know.**_

 _ **That I just wanna be with you. Baby there's a place where we can go, where it's always shining like the snow.**_

 _ **Listen to your heartbeat, don't you know. That I just wanna be with you.**_

Oh,oh.

They stopped singing and looked at each other. Both proud at their accomplishment.

The couple heard clapping and looked around them.

Adrien got up and pulled Mari up with him. Adrien bowed and Marinette followed his lead.

Adrien kissed Marinette's cheek and she turned bright red.

"Dang Mari, didn't know you could sing," a voice said behind them.

* * *

 **If you guys were wondering, the song is 'Be With You' by Mondays ft Lucy. I found it through Aphmau XD. Anyway about the two ideas, I decided to write one chapter for each and post them to see if they get good ratings. Thanks for reading XD. Also if you haven't noticed, the scene between Alice and Devin was based off from the scene when Tom was trying to get Star to go to the Blood Moon Ball with him. ( 2/14 Edit: I fixed the song :D)**


	11. Valentine's Day Part 2The Last New Kid

**Look finally an update! I know it's been forever things came up. Here's what I've been up to.**

 **Working on 'By You Side;**

 **Working on the song idea**

 **Writing random drabbles based off books**

 **Drawing on my tablet**

 **Spending THREE FREAKING HOURS trying to get freaking pen pressure to work**

 **Forensics meets**

 **Projects *crii***

 **Writing**

 **Crying myself to sleep because of the SVTFOE Season 2 Finale *crii***

 **And that's it I think. Any questions you guys had will be answered at the bottom. I hope you guys like this XD**

* * *

"Dang Mari, didn't know you could sing," a voice said behind them.

Marinette turned around to see a red haired boy. Behind him was Nicholas.

"Oh, hey Nathanael," Marinette smiled.

"You're very prett- I MEAN, It was very pretty," Nathanael nervously chuckled as he turned red in the face.

"Thanks, Nath," Marinette blushed a little," It was my first time singing in front of someone other than my parents. I'm glad you liked it."

Adrien watched the two. Should Adrien be jealous? No. Was he jealous? A bit.

"Ah, n-no problem," Nathanael put his hand behind his head.

The two awkwardly stared at each other a bit.

"I-I should get going," Nathanael broke the moment.

"See you later," Marinette waved him goodbye," Hey Nick! What are you doing here?"

"I was walking to the ice cream shop, but then I heard you two dorks sing," he shrugged.

"Ice Cream?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, ice cream," Nick nodded.

"Isn't is a bit cold for, you know, ice cream?" Marinette was confused.

"It's never too cold for ice cream," Nick laughed," Besides it's only forty degrees."

"Okayyy," Marinette nodded," Enjoy your ice cream."

"Bye you two," he waved goodbye.

Alice and Conner walked past Nick and stood next to Marinette and Adrien.

"You guys were so cute!," Alice giggled,"Hey Adrien, when did you get voice lessons?"

"I learned?" Adrien shrugged," Hey, where's Nino and Alya?"

Nino ran past the teenagers.

"You'll never get me!" Nino yelled.

They watched as Nino ran.

"Come here, LaHiffe!" Alya screamed chasing after him.

They watched as Alya chased after Nino.

"Ah, there they are," Marinette said in bland tone.

"Should we save Nino?" Conner asked.

"Nah," they all said in unison.

"We can save him later," Adrien told them.

* * *

After three straight minutes of chasing, they decided it was time to save the poor boy.

"Jesus," Nino panted," Where the hell were you guys three minutes ago?"

" Watching you suffer," Adrien teased.

"Gee, thanks guys," Nino sarcastically thanked them," You guys are the best friends a guy could have."

* * *

"They're doing fine," Nick told Sabine.

"See, I told you Marinette would do fine," she nudged her husband.

"I'm surprised she stopped stuttering around the boy," Tom laughed.

"They were singing together at the park just now," Nick told them," It was adorable."

"Man, I wish I was there," Tom sighed," I would've recorded it."

"I got you fam," Nick pointed at him with finger guns as he pulled out his phone.

He showed Marinette's parents the video.

"Awww," they cooed.

"Can you send that to me?" Tom asked.

"Already sent," Nick grinned as he pressed buttons on his phone.

"One day," Sabine giggled a bit," Marinette will woo this sunshine child and he will become our son-in-law."

"I believe in her," Nick agreed.

"You can go pick a pastry from the bakery for helping us," Tom told him.

"Yes!" Nick exclaimed as he began scanning through the bakery shelves," Free food."

"You need to hurry, Nick," Sabine told the boy," Tom and I are going out for Valentine's Day."

* * *

They group had all been mindlessly walking around Paris.

At six, they all made their way home.

Marinette walked in her house and sighed.

"Today was perfect!" she squealed to herself.

She went upstairs to the living room and found a note.

It read:  
 _Hey Honey!_

 _I hope you had a great time on your date! Young love, a sweet thing. Anyway your maman and I aren't going to be home until midnight. We had some type of important bakers meeting the next town over. So if you're hungry, we left some dinner for you in the refrigerator. When we come back, and you're still awake, we want all the deets._

 _Love, Maman and Papa_

Marinette went up to her room and changed into her pajamas. She hopped on her computer and logged on to Miraculous.

* * *

Alice and Adrien walked home.

"Hey, Ali?" Adrien asked her.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You seem a bit, well how do I say this, off," he pointed out.

"You got me," she sighed," Let's just say, I met someone I didn't want to see."

"Who?" Adrien asked.

"Do I have to tell you?"' she asked.

"I mean you should," Adrien offered.

"What's there to lose," she shrugged," It was Devin."

"Devin?" Adrien made sure his ears were working," As in cheating ex-boyfriend Devin, boyfriend?"

"What other Devin do I tell about?" she laughed.

"RIP Alice," Adrien teased," From who knows when to 2017. Don't know if she'll be missed."

Alice playfully smacked him as they opened the large mansion door.

"Hey I forgot to ask you," Adrien started," Do you know about Miraculous?"

"Duh," she told him," You always talk about Ladybug."

"Do you play it?" he asked it," Because if you do you can join the team Nino and I are in."

"I don't play it," she shook her head.

"You should play it," he offered.

"Nah, I have my work to do," she told him," I have my connections to the game as well."

The pair lounged in Adrien's large room before they had to get ready for bed.

"Man, Ladybug's the best," Adrien sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Alice groaned," You talk about her every single time Miraculous comes up."

"I wish I knew who she was," Adrien groaned," I mean she lives in Paris and knows who Volpina is in real life."

"I think I could maybe help you find her," Alice shrugged.

He perked up," You could?"

"Remember registration?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Adrien blinked.

"Remember character customization in the beginning?"

He remembered. They scanned a picture of him so his character would look like- Oh.

"Oh," he realized.

"Yeah," Alice mocked his tone as she nodded.

"So all I need to do is find a fifteen year old girl with blackish blue hair, bluebell eyes, and half French and Chinese!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Man that sounds like someone I know," Alice muttered.

"What was that?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing," Alice nervously laughed.

* * *

Adrien booted up the computer.

He logged onto Miraculous.

Ladybug was on.

 **Chat Noir: Hello m'lady! :3**

 **Ladybug: Hey Chat**

 **Chat Noir: Whatchu up to?**

 **Ladybug: nm**

 **Chat Noir: What do you mean? 'Nm' You're obviously doing something**

 **Ladybug: I mean I'm just walking around the area trying to figure out where HM is**

 **Chat Noir: You didn't open the clue?**

 **Ladybug: No, I wanted to wait for Volpina, JT, you, and Yang.**

 **Chat Noir: I'm here for you purr~incess ;3**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, but we need the others. Especially Volpina.**

 **Chat Noir: You know her irl right?**

 **Ladybug: Yeah...how do you know this**

 **Chat Noir: Jade Turtle apparently knows her too and he told me you knew her**

 **Ladybug: WHAT?**

 **Chat Noir: Don't worry LB, JT told me they didn't tell each other who we were**

 **Ladybug: ….Okay**

 **Chat Noir: Anywayy, so you want me you join you for your pawtrol? :3**

 **Ladybug: Sure, but please….no puns**

 **Chat Noir: No promises ;3**

* * *

Chat joined up with Ladybug. The pair was jumping building to building.

They stopped and sat down on a building which was facing the Crystal Tower.

"You know," Ladybug said still looking at the tower," I've been wondering what will happen next."

The Crystal Tower started to glow as the sun was setting. It was glowing a warm shade of gold.

"After what, m'lady?" he asked her.

"After we beat Hawkmoth," she almost whispered the sentence.

Chat's cat hearing caught what she said.

"Well, after Hawkmoth," Chat stood up pretending to fight something," We fight Le Paon!"

Ladybug giggled as Chat fell down in fake defeat.

"If we can't beat her," Chat laughed," We give up and then you and I can get together."

Ladybug poked his nose," In your dreams, mon minou."

"Okay," he chuckled," If we don't hookup, we can hookup Volpina and Jade."

"They fight like an old married couple sometimes," Ladybug laughed.

"That's why they'll be cute together," Chat laughed.

"I ship it," Ladybug nodded," Their ship name would be… Jadepina."

"Jadepina?" Chat teased," I'm sorry, m'lady, but that's Volpina's job."

"I stole her job, whatchu mean?" Ladybug laughed.

"You know, LB, since Jade and Volpina know who each other are, we should reveal ourselves to each other as well," Chat suggested.

"It's too soon," Ladybug told him," Besides, I doubt you'll want to meet the real me."

"The real you?" Chat gawked," M'lady, you are the real you in and out the mask."

"So you're just as dorky outside the mask as well?" Ladybug teased.

"Just as dorky," he promised.

Ladybug smiled.

"You know," Chat offered," You could give me your phone number…"

"Why would I do that, chaton?" she asked.

"Well, we've known each other for about five-ish months, and it'll be about as close as I can get to the 'real' you," he told her.

"What if I said yes?" she asked.

"You'll give me your number and I'll text you," Chat told her.

"What's there to lose?" Ladybug shrugged.

"Wait, really?" Chat made sure he was hearing her right.

"Yeah," Ladybug told him," I message you it through the private chat, only if you beat me in a race. Here to the Crystal Tower"

"Okay," Chat agreed," And I also get a kiss?"

"Through the internet?" Ladybug laughed.

"Okay fine just phone number then," Chat got in a running position.

"One, two, three," Ladybug started swinging towards the tower.

Chat quickly followed behind her," Hey! That's cheating! You got a head start."

"By only a millisecond," she yelled back.

Ladybug reached to the tower and then watched Chat make his way towards the tower.

Chat fell off his baton and fell into mud.

"Ah, shit," Chat muttered.

Ladybug swung over to her cat-like partner and helped him out the mud.

"Good job, mon minou," Ladybug laughed.

"I know right," Chat agreed sarcastically.

"So….I beat you."

"Do I still get your number?" Chat gave her kitty eyes.

Ladybug playfully smacked his face away," Only because I feel bad for you."

Chat grinned.

Chat's private chat with Ladybug blinked.

There was her number.

 **Ladybug: 843-3114**

 **(A/N: I don't know the area code and stuff for Paris, so I'm going traditional American phone number format.)**

She logged off.

Adrien logged off as well and entered the number into his phone.

He sent a message to her right away.

* * *

Marinette's phone buzzed.

 **143-5437: Hello Purr~incess! :3 Now you'll never escape my puns muhaha**

Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled. She entered his info in her contacts and changed his name. She changed his name into: Mon Minou.

Next to his name was a cat emoji.

She texted him back.

* * *

Adrien add her into his contacts and changed her name. He named her: The Love of My Life. Adrien, being the dork he is, added a heart emoji next to her name.

 **The Love of My Life: Really chaton. Now I'm regretting my decisions. XP**

Adrien laughed.

 **Mon Minou: You sure. I'm pretty sure this was your best decision you ever made ;D**

 **The Love of My Life: lol no**

 **Mon Minou: I mean you willingly gave me your number so…. You obviously love me 3**

 **The Love of My Life: You make me laugh. Love you?**

 **Mon Minou: Meow~ch**

 **The Love of My Life: So what did you change me name into**

 **Mon Minou: The Love of My Life 3**

 **The Love of My Life: You really are a dork :P**

 **Mon Minou: What did you name me?**

 **The Love of My Life: Mon Minou**

 **Mon Minou: 'My Kitty'? Aww you really do love me. Luv u too boo *hugs***

 **The Love of My Life: I can see your lovesick grin from over here XP**

Adrien looked in the mirror. He had a goofy lovesick grin slapped on his face.

 **Mon Minou: Good job, m'lady. You guessed correctly XD**

 **The Love of My Life: I would love to stay and chat but I gotta go to sleep now**

 **Mon Minou: Stay up five more minutes?**

 **The Love of My Life: It's a school night, plus I don't want my parents interrogating me about my date today.**

Ow. Something hit Adrien in the chest. He couldn't tell what, but it hurt like hell. Adrien couldn't stand the thought of his lady with someone else.

But he had no control over who she dated.

 **The Love of My Life: Chat?**

 **Mon Minou: Sorry my computer kept blinking so i had to turn it off**

He hoped that excuse worked.

 **The Love of My Life: lol Well anyway,** **bonne nuit Chat**

 **Mon Minou: bonne nuit m'lady 3**

Adrien set his phone on his bedside table and flopped on his bed. He pulled his blankets over his body. Maybe he'll forget about what Ladybug had said tomorrow.

* * *

Alice was leaving the house alone. Adrien had to go to an early photoshoot. His photoshoot would end right before school started.

Nathalie had offered to drive Alice to school. She declined. Alice wanted to walk to school today. Alice started walking towards school when she heard a voice behind her calling her name.

She turned around the see Conner.

"Oh, hey!" she waved.

Conner joined her sighed.

"Jesus, you walk fast," he panted.

"Really," Alice looked down at her feet," Didn't notice."

Conner started walking along with Alice," Well now you know."

Alice giggled.

"So," Conner acted as if he was looking for something," Where's the sunshine child?"

"He's at a photoshoot," Alice told him.

"And you're not?"

"No, I'm obviously at the photoshoot right now," Alice teased.

"Ah," Conner nodded," Solo shoot?"

Alice nodded.

* * *

The two walked into class. Ahem, more like Alice walked inside two steps and spun right out.

As she was heading out Conner fell and Alice right on top of him.

He got up.

"You know," he helped Alice back up," We're supposed to be going in not out."

"I'm...um...feeling sick now," Alice pretended to cough," I need to go to the infirmary."

Conner started to force Alice into the class," You're not sick, Ali. It's just school."

Alice quickly jumped towards Marinette and Alya as they walked in.

"I'm just going to stay over here with erm, Marinette," Alice said quickly.

Conner blinked and then shrugged. He walked over to his. He bumped into someone.

Conner immediately apologized.

He looked up.

"Oh it's just you," he said flatly.

He had bumped into Devin.

"Same to you too," Devin said in the same tone.

Conner walked down to his seat a bit annoyed. Devin was looking for something.

Then it hit him.

"Oohhh," Conner realized.

He had bumped into the reason why Alice was pretending to be sick and why she hid under Marinette and Alya's desk.

Alice's face peeked out from under the desk. Conner caught her attention. He mouthed 'Ohhhh' to her.

'Yeahh' she mouthed back.

"Yo another new kid," Alya half groaned," First two were fine. But this guy…"

"Hey Alice, isn't that your e-" Alice's hand landed on Marinette's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

Alice plopped in between Alya and Marinette," Yeah it is."

"I recognize him from somewhere," Alya studied the boy longer," I got it."

Alya scrolled down her phone. She slid the phone over to Marinette.

"He's a model for Rena Moreau, Alice's sister, and a couple other lines," Alya told her.

Devin walked over to where Alice was sitting. He had a scared look on his face. Alice tried her best to not laugh.

"What happened to you?" Alya asked.

Devin simply pointed to the blonde heading towards him.

"Chloe?" Marinette started to laugh," Good luck with her. Almost killed Alice when she came."

"Oh great," he groaned.

Chloe grabbed Devin's hand.

"Oh my gosh, why are you over here with these losers?" Chloe rolled her eyes at the girls," Well, Alice isn't a loser but still. You should sit with me."

She batted her eyes.

"Erm, well I, um, they want me to st-"

"Actually Chloe," Alice interjected," You can take him. He's done over here actually."

Chloe grinned and dragged Devin away. But before Chloe could make him sit down in Sabrina's seat, Ms. Bustier (and Adrien) came in.

"Now, good morning everyone," Ms. Bustier greeted the class," Now back to your seats students. And I can see you met the new student, Devin Duval."

Alice and Devin made their way to their seats. Alice next to Conner and Devin next to Nicholas.

* * *

All throughout class, Alice and Conner had been passing notes to each other. And also all throughout class, Devin was watching them.

When the bell rang, Alice grabbed the paper and put it in her bag.

Or so she thought. She missed her bag and it landed on the ground.

The two ran out of class to catch up with the rest of the gang.

Devin was about to leave the class when he picked up the note.

"You can go ahead," Devin told Nick.

Nick nodded," I'll be at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery if you need me."

He walked off.

Devin unfolded the note and started to read it. He was able to distinguish Alice's handwriting from Conner's. Alice's was small and neat, while Conner's was rounded (and neat).

 **(A/N: Italics= Alice and Underline= Conner)**

He's creepy

 _How?_

He found out where you went to school

 _Man, he also just by chance is in our class_

Crii

 _XD_

I know yesterday you said you hated him and stuff, but do you think he really did change

 _I think I overreacted just a bit yesterday_

A bit

 _Fine maybe a lot_

XD better

 _Anyway, I think he did change A BIT. Don't get me wrong, he was an asshole back then, but I'll give him a second chance_

Third chance

 _Yeah, yeah third chance. If he plays his cards right, then maybe, JUST MAYBE, we might be as close as we were back then_

Close back then? As in friendship close?

 _Yeah, we were real close back then. Not as close as Adrien and I, but close. I mean I'll prolly still hold a grudge on him for cheating…._

I wanna hear that story :D

 _That's a story for another day_

But class is boring, I already know all this stuff

 _Of course you do Mr. I Study For Fun Sometimes_

I only study when business is slow at the shop.

 _Nerd_

Thanks XD

Devin folded the note back. He grinned as he started to walk out of class.

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **Pick up a Penny's RWBY question: Yang isn't based off of RWBY. In fact I never watched it XD (planning to watch it soon). Yang was a character someone (who shall be unnamed) wanted me to use for the story.**

 **Any Alice being Yang Questions: No, she isn't Yang. XD Neither is Conner. They have their _own_ connections to the game. (Do you guys want me to tell you?)**

 **I think that's all the questions XD.**

 **If anyone got the LadyNoir race scene, I will luv u forever ;-; (I luv all of you guys forever already XD but still).**

 **I'm also going through a dilemma. So I was drawing my babies (Alice, Conner, and Devin) but I'm stuck on drawing hairstyles for the boys XD. So if you want suggest some hairstyles you think they might have. I already drew Alice and going to post it on my Amino account and maybe my tumblr.**

 **Anyway rant over.**

 **~SparklesX3 out**


	12. Her Ex-Best Friend

**So, I've been trying to draw my children (Alice, Devin, and Conner). But I've been having trouble drawing their hair and how to pose them. So I'm going to give you gives mini bios about them:**

 **Alice Moreau**

 **Age: 15**

 **Birthday: April 10**

 **Height: 5'1'' (IDK if I got that right. XD)**

 **Appearance** **: Alice has a skin tone a bit lighter than Adrien's. She has dark brown to light brown ombre hair. Her hair is somewhat curly/wavy. She usaully wears her hair down or in a ponytail. She has bangs that sweep to the left of her face. Her hair ends a bit above her waist. She has Honolulu Blue eyes (yes, I did actually search it up).**

* * *

 **Conner Lacroix**

 **Age: 15**

 **Birthday: January 23**

 **Height: 5'7''**

 **Appearance: Conner has an olive skin tone. He has reddish brown hair (more brown than red). His hair is always messy (Kinda like 707 from Mystic Messenger). He has eyes as blue as diamonds.**

* * *

 **Devin Duval**

 **Age: 15**

 **Birthday: May 2**

 **Height: 5'8''**

 **Appearance: Devin has a light skin tone. He has dirty blonde hair. He has 'Garroth' hair. (IDK how to describe it... search Garroth on Google to see how it looks like). Devin has bluish-green eyes.**

* * *

 _Logging on to Miraculous…_

The chat blinked.

 **Jade Turtle: Hey guys! Ready to find Hawkmoth?**

 **Volpina: Hell yeah! I was born ready**

 **Yang: Lezzgo**

 **Jade Turtle: We need to wait for LB**

 **Ladybug: I heard my name**

 **Chat Noir: Great timing m'lady**

 **Ladybug: My timing irl sucks so I was just lucky this time**

 **Volpina: tru dat XD**

 **Chat Noir: Shall we get going?**

 **Yang: We shall**

* * *

They came back to the spot the butterfly note had led them.

"Open it, LB," Yang urged.

"I am, I am," Ladybug assured as the note landed in her hands.

She carefully opened the letter.

POOF!

Ladybug flew back a bit and fell down.

"What the hell?!" Ladybug hissed.

Yang helped Ladybug up. The group looked around. They were in a dark building.

"What the heck is this place?" Chat wondered out loud.

All of a sudden a screen turned on to reveal a skeleton with a red scarf around it's bony neck.

"Sans! Sans! Look! Huuumans!" the first skeleton pulled another skeleton up.

The second one had a blue hoodie on and was shorter than the one with the red scarf.

"Papyrus, are you-" he looked at the screen," Oh, lookie you actually found humans."

"YAY!" the red skel-er, Papyrus cheered," Now I shall test them with my puzzles for they shall not get to Hawkmoth. Do you have our puzzles all set up, Sans?"

"I sure do, Papy," Sans gave him a teasing grin," In fact it took a _skele-ton_ of work to set up."

"Ayyyy," Chat finger gunned the screen.

Sans finger gunned back," Yo Paps, I like this cat dude."

"Awww, thanks," Chat bowed," I apurrciate it."

"See," Sans motioned to him on the screen," Paps, you need to be more like this guy."

"For fox sake, can we go through the puzzles?" Volpina groaned," I snow you like puns, but jeez we need to get going."

"Please," Ladybug begged.  
"I guessed you could say," Yang tapped his chin," They're _bugging_ you."

"I guess you could also say she-" Sans started.

"I know, I know," Ladybug finished his sentence," She _spotted_ what you did there."

"Awh, m'lady, I didn't know you had it in you," Chat gushed as he went up to hug her.

"Paws to yourself," Ladybug managed out," You're killing me here."

"Can we please hurry?" Jade called out.

"I guess you guys can go up to the first puzzle," Sans told them," Papyrus left because of our pawsome puns. So I guess I'll set them up for you."

The first puzzle lit up.

"That puzzle looks lit," Chat said.

Ladybug and Jade groaned.

"So, basically I think you have to, um," Sans pulled out a piece of paper and started to read it," Ah, yeah, get past these dragon laser shooting thingys."

The dragon laser shooting thingys started blasting.

"Who wants to go in first?" Yang asked.

Everyone blinked at one another.

"Fine I'll go first," Volpina sighed," Yo, Skelly Boy, what happens if we touch a beam thing?"

"You crash," Sans explained," I don't know how you'll get back here."

"Fine with me," Volpina shrugged.

Volpina took out her wand and played a tune. The tune built a bridge around the whole puzzle.

The whole team blinked at the bridge.

"This works right?" Yang asked as he stepped on the bridge.

"I mean, sure," Sans shrugged," Paps isn't here to say anything. So almost anything works."

"Fine with me," Volpina shrugged as she walked across the bridge.

The team followed behind Volpina.

"Now for the next puzzle," Sans looked through the screen," I don't know how that one works. Papyrus set it up. And he's not here right now, so you can pass on through. The puzzle isn't on, so you'll be fine."

They continued on. When they reached the end of the puzzle the unthinkable happens.

.

.

.

The game crashed. The last word they heard was:

"Fuck my life."

* * *

"Alya, it's not the end of the world," Marinette sighed.

Alya flopped around Marinette's chaise," We were so close."

"Maybe the servers will be fixed by tomorrow," Marinette assured," Plus I still have that teleporting clue thingy in my inventory."

Alya groaned into a pillow. Marinette laughed.

* * *

"I think I officially hate school now," Alice groaned as she put hair hair up in a ponytail.

Conner and Alice continued walking to school," Is it just because of Devin?"

"No," Alice replied sarcastically," I just love, love, love him."

"I'm not enjoying it either," Conner laughed.

Alice tightened her scarf," Life sucks."

The pair walked up the school steps.

"Alice!" a voice called out.

Alice turned around. It was Marinette and Alya.

Alice grinned," Hey!"

"Guess what happened yesterday?" Alya told Alice as they caught up to her.

"What?"

"The Miraculous servers all crashed," Marinette told her," Sucks."

"Missing your online boyfriend?" Alice teased.

"No," Marinette turned red," What online boyfriend?"

Alice simply patted Marinette's head," You keep telling yourself that."

Adrien ran up to Alice.

"Hey, Ali," Adrien panted," We need to go to a photo shoot. This time there's some guest models."

Marinette squeaked and hid behind Alya.

Adrien waved at the two girls," Hi Marinette, Alya!"

"Hi Adrien!" Alya replied for the both of them.

"Welp, see you guys later," Alice waved them goodbye and she walked away with her cousin.

They arrived at the photoshoot and saw a girl about the age of fifteen.

* * *

"Hey!" Adrien called out," You must be the new model."

She turned around and started coming their way.

Alice gawked at the model," Her?"

"Hey," the model smiled at Adrien.

"Hi, I'm Adrien and this," he grabbed Alice before she walked away and pulled her his way," This is Alice, my cousin."

"You?" she spat out.

"Hi," Alice greeted flatly.

"You two know each other?" Adrien asked.

"I wish I didn't," Alice muttered under her breath.

"Of course we do!" the girl exclaimed," She's my best friend."

"Best friend!" Alice choked out," We are n-"

The model slapped her hand in front of Alice's mouth.

She whispered in Alice's ear," Shut up. We will act like friends. I want to get with your cousin, so act like we're friends."

"You want to get with everyone I fucking love," Aice hissed only loud enough for the girl to hear," Pretty soon you'll get with my best friend."

The model moved away from Alice and shot her a sly grin.

"I forgot to introduce myself," she threw Adrien a fake smile," I'm Naomi. Naomi Durand."

"Nice to meet you," Adrien replied with a warm smile.

The second guest model arrived.

Alice groaned.

The second model was none other than Devin.

"Fuck. My. Life," Alice groaned.

Adrien laughed," Man, it really is just you're day."

* * *

After the photo shoot, all the models went back to school.

Sadly, Naomi was set up to go the their school. Luckily she wasn't in any of their classes.

By the time they got to class, it was almost lunch time.

When class let out for lunch, Alice was walking out of class with Conner.

"How was the photoshoot?" Conner asked.

"Horrible," Alice groaned," One of the guest models was Devin."

"Ah," Conner nodded.

Naomi skipped over to the pair.

"Hi," she waved.

"Hi," Conner waved back," I'm Conner and this is-"

"Alice!" Naomi finished," Yeah, I know her already! She was at the photoshoot and we're like-"

"Acquaintances," Alice finished Naomi's sentence.

Naomi shrugged at Alice before flipping her strawberry blonde hair," Y'know, Conner, I don't think someone's ever told you this but, you're really cute."

Alice gagged," Blech, stop being such a flirt."

"I'm sorry but it's true," Naomi objected.

"Thanks, I guess?" Conner nervously laughed," Don't mind Alice. She had a bad day."

"Can we go now?" Alice groaned.

"Okay," Conner shrugged," Hey Naomi wanna come with us to our friend Marrinette's house? We're hanging out there for lunch."

"I would love to," she gushed.

The three walked to Marinette's house. Conner and Naomi laughed and talked the whole way there.

Alice watched them the whole time.

* * *

When they reached Marinette's house, Naomi grabbed Alice's shoulder.

"Go ahead," she pushed Conner inside," Alice and I need to talk about something out here."

Conner nodded and went inside.

"What do you want?" Alice groaned.

"That's your best friend, right," Naomi asked.

"One of them," Alice snorted.

"Ugh, you know what I mean," Naomi rolled her eyes," Anyway, my question is, do you like him?"

"Of course I do," Alice said," If I didn't I wouldn't be friends with him."

"Stop playing dumb," Naomi groaned," Let me rephrase, do you _love_ him?"

Alice blushed a bit," No, I don't."

"Good," Naomi grinned," You see, he's cute, and I like him. He's my next target."

"I thought you wanted to get with Adrien!"

"Screw your cousin."

"Fine, take him," Alice lied," I don't have any romantic feelings for him. So, I'm fine with that. If you break his heart, I'll break you."

The pair walked inside.

"By the time I'm done wooing your friend," Naomi said before they went up to Marinette's room," He'll forget all about you."

* * *

 **Naomi Durand**

 **Age: 15**

 **Birthday: April 3**

 **Height: 5'6''**

 **Appearance: Naomi has a very light skin tone. She has strawberry blonde hair. She has bangs which sweep to the right of her face. Her hair ends a little bit under her shoulders. Her hair is naturally curly hair but surprising looks like she curls it herself with a curling iron. She braids the part behind her bangs to the back of her head. She has eyes as green as leaves.**

* * *

 **Muhahaha. Alonner needed some drama c;. Adrienette will have some drama towards the end of the story. DJWifi...idk if it's going to have much drama XD. I have a scene for Alonner and the end/reveal all planned out. Spoiler Alert: The reveal will have some Ladrien and Marichat before the reveal. Anyway sorry for the super short chapter. I promise to try to make the next chapter a bit longer.**


	13. Two Weeks Later

**I'm sorry I haven't been writing. One word: Testing. Ugh, kill me please (not literally) ;-; Anyway I've also been obsessed with Mystic Messenger lately. (I got a bad ending on Day 5 *crii*). I've also been busy writing parts of 'By Your Side'. I'm also planning to try my hand at animating a animatic for Miraculous. Yeah, stuff's been going on. BUT, guess who's birthday next next week? This girl. (My birthday is 4/20. I'm not kidding. XD) Also...WE HIT 100 FOLLOWERS! *squeal***

* * *

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since _she_ came. Was Alice enjoying this? No. Did Marinette and Alya catch this? Yes.

"Yo girl, you been off these last few weeks," Alya sighed as the girls sat down at a table in Marinette's bakery.

"Meh," Alice shrugged," Just stuff came up. Commissions and stuff."

"More like Naomi stealing your best boy friend," Alya huffed," She's breaking my ship up."

Alice laughed. Marinette brought out a platter of cookies.

Marinette set them on the table as she sat down.

"Hey Alice, do you have a favorite animal?" Marinette asked.

"I love red pandas," Alice replied as she picked up a cookie," Why do you ask?"

"Well since I made myself a Ladybug sweater because of Miraculous and a fox sweater for Alya because she's Volpina, I wanted to make you a sweater," Marinette explained," But you see I realized you don't play Miraculous. So I just wanted to know what your favorite animal was so I can make a sweater."

"Awww," Alice hugged Mari with one arm," Thanks!"

"No problem," Marinette giggled.

The three girls began eating the cookies when Conner busted through the door.

"Hey," Marinette waved.

She was used to Conner's door busting. It was a habit he had.

"Ali, I have huge news," Conner shook Alice.

"Why don't you tell me?" Alice laughed.

Conner pulled Alice up from her seat," I'll tell you on the way to the Eiffel Tower."

Alice grabbed a few cookies before she put on her sweater.

Conner pulled her out of there real fast.

Marinette and Alya was giggling the whole time.

Before the pair walked out, Alice saw Alya mouth the words: My Ship.

"Okay," Conner said as they were arriving at the tower," Naomi asked me out."

The two sat at a table under the Eiffel Tower.

"What?"

"She asked me out," Conner repeated," I told her I would think about it. I wanted to get your advice about it first."

Alice thought for a second," Do you want to say yes?"

"Well, I mean," Conner blushed a bit before lying head down on the table," Yeah, but I like this _other_ girl. She's one of my friends. I don't think she sees me more than a friend."

Alice sighed as she lifted his head off the table and made him look at her," Listen, if this girl you like doesn't realize how you feel by now, she's missing out. Honestly I thought only Adrien could be that oblivious."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he sat upright again.

"Conner," she giggled,"You're not one to hide your feelings towards someone. Kind of like Mari."

Conner grew red with embarrassment.

"Like I was saying, if she doesn't realize you like her like _that_ , she's probably really stupid and not worth chasing after," Alice sighed.

Conner was really tempted to yell out," But the girl I like is you! Stop calling yourself stupid."

But he didn't. He simply nodded.

"Thanks," he shot her a nervous grin," I'll give her a chance."

Conner walked off to find the girl," See you later, Ali! I give you all the deets later!"

Alice waved," Bye!"

The smile on her face fell. She sighed as she slammed her head on the table.

"Why do I do this to myself?" she sighed.

"Do what to yourself now?" a voice asked as they sat in Conner's old seat.

Alice looked up to see Nick eating a ice cream cone.

"Isn't it a bit cold for ice cream?" Alice giggled.

"It's never too cold," Nick shrugged," But I'm pretty sure the workers think I'm crazy."

Alice laughed," I guess they weren't very ice?"

"Yep, they gave me the cold shoulder," Nick licked his ice cream," Now you should tell me about your boy struggles."

Alice sat upright again," You really want to know?"

"Sure," he shrugged," I have nothing else to do."

"Promise not to tell anyone about it?"

"Promise," he held up his right hand.

Alice explained the whole thing to him,

"So now I'm here alone thinking about why

I did that," she finished.

"You know," Nick finished his cone," You kind of remind me of Taiga and this Naomi girl reminds me of Ami."

"Me? Taiga?" Alice asked," How?"

"You have this tsundere vibe," Nick told her," Also half the things she does I can imagine you doing."

"Really, I imagine myself more as a Minorin," Alice told him.

He thought for a second," Yeah, I can see that. But seriously you and him and meant for one another. You know, if you ship two people hard enough, they're bound to get together."

Alice laughed,"Yeah, right. Anyway, going back to ToraDora, I can imagine Naomi as Ami."

"Right?" Nick laughed.

The sky grew dark and rain started to pour.

"Wanna go see what Naomi and Conner are doing?" Nick offered.

"You know where they are?" Alice asked.

"Nope," he shook his head," But I have this weird people finding talent."

"Then let's go," Alice stood up.

"You are concerned about the rain?"

"Pshh, I love the rain," Alice stuck her hand out to feel the rain.

"You gonna put your hood up?"

"Nope."

"You okay with running around and following them?" Nick asked as he got in a running position.

"Hells yeah," Alice got in the same position.

The two started to run.

 **Mon Minou: Heyyy LB**

Marinette's phone blinked. Marinette looked at the screen.

She wasn't doing anything at the moment because Alya had left a couple minutes ago, so why not.

 **The Love of My Life: Hello Chaton XP**

 **Mon Minou: *gasp* you replied**

 **The Love of My Life: You're welcome(?)**

 **Mon Minou: anyway you live in Paris too right?**

 **The Love of My Life: Yes…**

 **Mon Minou: Then it should raining as well :3**

 **The Love of My Life: Huh?**

 **Mon Minou: Wanna go dance in the rain? :3**

 **The Love of My Life: 1) I would love too but done cats hate water XP 2) If I did it would make it easy for you to find me I doubt there are other people dancing in the rain in Paris**

 **Mon Minou: So close**

Marinette laughed. She continued to text Chat.

The pair ducked behind a bush nearby Conner and Naomi.

Nick and Alice were extremely wet. That didn't stop them.

"Okay what now?" Alice asked.

"We listen and occasionally throw something at them."

They were standing under an umbrella together.

"You're so nice," Naomi gushed.

Conner looked at the Eiffel Tower," Yeah."

Naomi frowned a bit before using a finger to move his face her way.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

Conner turned her way,"Oh," he rubbed the back of his head," Just wondering if Alice got home okay."

Naomi blinked a couple times," Alice?" she made a slight snort noise," She loves the rain, she should be fine."

Conner smiled a bit," Of course she does."

Alice, still behind a bush with Nick, began fumbling with some sticks and rubber bands.

"You're not afraid of getting your clothes muddy?"

"Who do you think I am?" Alice scoffed as she continued to create something," A Chloe?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Nick joked.

"Let me explain that," Alice tested out the slingshot she had made," I don't hate her. I don't really like her either. But anyway, Chloe keeps talking about how 'messed' up how outfit gets on a day to day basis."

Nick nodded. He watched as Alice put a pebble in her slingshot. The pebble flew and hit Naomi.

Alice and Nick laughed a bit before ducking down.

Naomi rolled her eyes as she continued to talk with Conner.

Nick threw a stick at her.

The two bursted out in laughter when Naomi huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf.

Conner heard laughing from a distance.

"What's that?" he wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Naomi huffed," Let's go see."

They followed the laughter. They found Alice and Nick laughing behind a bush.

"Hi," she giggled.

"Hey," Conner waved.

"What are you two doing out here?" Naomi spat out.

"Enjoying the rain," Alice motioned to the rain.

Alice's brown hair was now dark brown.

Conner patted Alice's wet hair," You should go home before you get a cold."

"But I can't just abandon my buddy here," Alice motioned Nick.

They fistbumped," Buddies."

Conner sighed and shook his head he gave Alice his raincoat," Here I don't need it. After all I have my umbrella."

"Thanks," Alice said as she caught her coat.

She unbuttoned the hood of the coat and handed it to Nick," Here use this to cover your head. I'll hold the coat above my head."

Nick nodded and put the hood on his head," How do I look?"

"Fabulous," Alice sarcastically commented.

Conner laughed and walked away with Naomi and his umbrella.

Nick made sure they were far away.

"I ship it."

"Screw you," she laughed a bit as she pushed Nick," Anyway, we should get back. Adrien's probably worried about my whereabouts. Plus Adrien said he and his team was going to beat Hawkmoth or something like that on Miraculous, and I wanna be there to see that."

The two started walking away," Adrien plays Miraculous?"

"Yeah, he's Chat Noir," Alice told him.

"Do you play Miraculous?"

"Nope, a lot of people want me to, but I'm too busy," Alice sighed.

"You should," Nick offered," It's fun."

"Nah."

Marinette had been texting Chat for over an hour now. The last things he sent was:

 **Mon Minou: I heard two satellites got married. The ceremony wasn't that great, but the reception was amazing.**

 **Love of My Life: Oh. My. God. Stop please.**

 **Mon Minou: Never ;3**

 **Mon Minou: Wanna go on Miraculous and chill while we wait for JT, Volpina, and Yang?**

 **Love of My Life: Sure**

So, Marinette was logging on. She still couldn't believe that satellite joke. God.

The screen blinked and Marinette was dragged into the virtual world.

She was in Sans' and Papyrus' puzzle area. Volpina, Jade, Yang, and Chat were there as well.

Volpina was kissing the ground," I'm so happy right now. We're still here."

Ladybug laughed.

"This lady needs some help," Jade joked.

"Screw you too," Volpina joked back.

The screen blinked. There appeared Sans and Papyrus.

"Nooooo, make him stop," Papyrus groaned as he wrapped his scarf around his head.

"'Ello," Yang greeted.

Jade pulled Volpina off the ground.

"Hey guys," Sans greeted back," Are you guys ready to fight Hawkmoth?"

"They beat all the puzzles already," Papyrus asked Sans in disbelief.

"I….guess so?" he replied shrugging.

A stairway opened in front of the group.

"Go on, beat Hawkmoth," Sans urged," Then we get a break when you're done. Can't wait."

"Lazybones," Papyrus muttered as he walked away.

Volpina ran full speed up the stairs screaming in joy the whole way up. The group started to follow the vixen heroine up the large flight of stairs. Hawkmoth, here they come.

* * *

 **I'd also like to prepare you guys for the multiple references coming soon. I've also decided to remove Alice's ombre, so now her hair is just plain brown. Also, sorry for the freakishly short chapter XD.**


	14. Defeat of Hawkmoth

**Heyy guys! Guess what day is it? My birthday! *dances* Also National Smoke Weed Day, but whatever XD. Anyway here's the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for!**

* * *

"Well, well, well, someone actually found me."

The group of superheroes looked around the dark room. Nothing.

"What to do?" the voice sighed.

The lights blinked on. The heroes were now face to face to a middle aged man.

"Hi?" Chat Noir waved.  
They were in a large blue tinted room.

"Chat, you can't be friendly with the villain," Volpina groaned," He's the villain."

Chat shrugged.

As they were distracted, butterflies swarmed around the middle of the room. They flew in a circular pattern.

"What the heck?" Ladybug blinked at the butterfly swarm.

"Should we be worried?" Yang asked.

"Very," chuckled Hawkmoth.

The butterflies fluttered away in a flash, only to reappear next to where it was before. When the butterflies disappeared, there was someone there.

"You see, I handpicked this player because of his ability," Hawkmoth explained," My dearest akuma, the Evilillustrator is only one of the many that is going to take you down."

The group of heroes braced themselves.

More akumas were appearing now. Soon they were surrounded.

Other than the Evilillustrator, there was Kung Food, Princess Fragrance, Stormy Weather, Stoneheart, Simon Says, the Mime, the Pharaoh, Timebreaker, Horificator, Dark Cupid, Darkblade, and the Pixelator.

"Because these akumas are here, they are stronger than they were out in the world of Mira."

"Who takes who?" Ladybug asked the group.

"We take who we can LB," Jade Turtle yelled out ask he began to fight the akumas.

"How do we defeat them?" Yang called out as he began to fight.

"Like we do out in Mira," Volpina replied as she created a box around Princess Fragrance," We break their akumatized objects."

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the Evilillustrator. The yo-yo fasten around his wrist. She dragged him towards her.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds to identify the object. She found the object, his tablet pen, was a purple hue.

She leaned down to grab the pen. But before she could, the Evilillustrator reached to his tablet and quickly drew a large sheet of glass to protect him from her hands. The glass made the yo-yo string zip back at Ladybug.

Chat noticed the sheet of glass. He abandoned Stormy Weather and quickly ran to Ladybug.

He swung his baton at the glass. The glass shattered into a million pieces and soon dissolved.

"Thanks Chat," she got back into position.

"What can I say," he spun his baton, deflecting Dark Cupid's arrow," We work better as a team anyway."

The Evilillustrator quickly got up and began to draw.

"Chat, use your baton to knock down the Evilillustrator," Ladybug yelled.

Chat nodded and extended his baton. He swung his weapon at the akuma's ankles, making him lose balance and fall.

As he fell, the tablet pen fell. It landed at Ladybug's feet. She stepped on the pen, breaking it.

The Evilillustrator watched in horror. Within seconds, he was gone.

"Pound it," Ladybug offered her fist.

"Pound it," Chat fistbumped," Now on to the next one. After you, m'lady."

"Why thank you, chaton!"

* * *

Volpina had trapped Princess Fragrance in a box. Her toxic fumes couldn't travel anywhere now.

Now, all she had to do was take her akumatized object.

This would be easier if one, she could reach into the box without releasing the pink fumes, and two, if Princess Fragrance wasn't holding her freaking object.

She looked around the room to see if anything would help her.

She saw Chat leave his akuma to help 'his lady'. She faced the girl.

Then an idea popped into her head. She released the box around Princess Fragrance and quickly created clothes pins that appeared on everyone's noses.

"Don't worry," she called out," They'll disappear when I'm done."

Volpina ran at the akuma at full speed. She pushed her against the wall. As she did, she dodged the rays the Pixelator was shooting at her.

Volpina quickly ripped the perfume gun out of Princess Fragrance's hand. When she got ahold of the gun, Volpina violently threw the gun on the ground, shattering it in a million pieces.

When she did, the akuma disappeared.

Volpina still heard the rays from the Pixelator shooting at her. She rolled on the ground, dodging all the rays that he was shooting at her when she was standing.

When he adjusted his rays, Volpina got back up and tried her best to run behind him.

Jade started running next to Volpina holding his shell shield which faced the akuma.

"Yo, I got you Alya," he said making sure only she could hear it.

Volpina nodded," Thanks, Lahiffe."

Volpina was able to run behind the Pixelator, thanks to Jade/Nino. She grabbed his glasses and threw them at the wall (Volpina was enjoying all this violent throwing).

Volpina parted ways and went to fight another akuma.

* * *

Jade was shielding himself from Darkblade's swings. All he needed to do was break his sword.

Now he had two options, one, kick Darkblade in his stomach and hope he loses balance and drops his sword, or two, quickly grab his sword when he hits the shield.

He decided to try both. Jade held the shield a bit higher so Darkblade's stomach was in sight.

One, two, three! Jade shoved his foot into Darkblade's stomach, sending him to fly back. Doing so, Darkblade dropped the sword and it broke.

As it broke, Darkblade disappeared.

 _Well, that was surprisingly easy,_ Jade thought.

He saw Volpina was having trouble with the Pixelator. Being the person he is, he decided to help her.

He started to run alongside Volpina, holding his shield to protect her from the Pixelator's rays.

"I got you, Alya" he said making sure she was the only one who could hear him.

She nodded," Thanks Lahiffe."

She ran behind the Pixelator and grabbed his glasses. She violently swung the glasses on the wall.

The glasses broke into a million pieces. The Pixelator was defeat. Off he went.

The two superheroes high-fived and parted ways to fight another akuma.

* * *

Yang jumped at Kung Food. He swung his sword at the man's stomach making him fly backwards.

Yang ran towards him, but before he could reach Kung Food, he had already gotten up.

Kung Food pulled out a large pepperoni sword from his bag.

Yang extended his sword.

The two fought. Yang dodged the swings from the large sword. He was able to land one or two hits.

Yang thought about how he was going to grab that dang akumatized object. It was his hat, he knew that, but how would he get it.

He remembered his ability. He used his ability, in which turned him invisible. He had to do this quick before he turned back to normal.

Yang jumped over the man and was now behind him. He tried reaching for his hat. Yang couldn't reach the dang hat.

He stood there thinking for a second. Then he remembered his sword could extend. Duh.

He propped himself on the sword. The sword grew taller. It stopped where he wanted it to. Yang made the sword lean a bit.

It was falling now. As they fell, he quickly grabbed the hat. When they hit the ground, he ripped the hat as his invisibility.

After the akuma vanished, he ran over to fight another one.

* * *

The group met back in the middle after beating all of the akumas. Hawkmoth was standing in front of them.

"You were saying," Volpina snickered.

"Don't doubt me," Hawkmoth huffed as he waved his staff.

Volpina was encased in an aura of butterflies.

"Volpina!" they all yelled as she was taken up higher.

The butterflies spun around her. She was then dropped as they flew away.

"Yo, Volpina!" Jade ran over to the heroine and offered her a hand to help her up.

"Volpina?" she laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh. "I'm sorry, Volpina's been disconnected."

Jade scooted back a bit as the girl stood up by herself.

"I'm Lady Wifi," she smirked.

"Holy," Jade started.

"Shit," Yang finished.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Hawkmoth, meaning to hit his head," What the hell did you do to her?"

"Well, I'm simply did the same thing I'm going to do to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle over there," Hawkmoth chuckled as he waved his staff.

Jade blocked the flock of butterflies flying at him," I'm not going to let you!"

All of a sudden butterflies picked him up from the back. They encased him in a swarm of butterflies.

Chat Noir ran at Jade and stuck his hand in the swarm," Grab my hand before it's too late!"

Chat Noir felt Jade reach for his hand. The swarm brought him up before they could get a grip on one another.

He watched his best friend be transformed.

"JT?" he asked to no one in particular.

The boy fell down from the swarm in a brand new outfit.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug yelled swinging her yo-yo which wrapped around him," Move!" She pulled him her way.

Bubbles came from the boy that was what used to be Jade shot at Chat Noir.

"Two gone, three to go."

"I'm done with your games, old man," Chat yelled at Hawkmoth.

Chat ran at him. His baton extended and pinned him on the wall.

"My, what energy," Hawkmoth chuckled," I could use that."

Hawkmoth swung his baton. The butterflies headed towards Chat.

"CATACLYSM!" he yelled out and spun around destroying all the butterflies.

In anger, Chat faced Hawkmoth and ripped his brooch at full force. He threw the jewel on the ground.

Hawkmoth started to disappear.

"Wait, they aren't changing back," Yang yelled out.

Ladybug deflected the pause signs coming from Lady Wifi.

"You can't rid of them now," Hawkmoth laughed," You would need the cleanse all the butterflies they came out of."

Ladybug came up of an idea. Hawkmoth was almost gone now. But before he was gone for good (well, until he respawns), Ladybug decided she had some words for him.

"Your a really dumb villain," Ladybug yelled.

Ladybug used her ability. She swung her yo-yo a couple of times at the butterflies, collecting them all in a couple of swings.

The akumatized heroes were changing back.

Ladybug pressed her yo-yo.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly," she said as the white butterflies flew out the large window.

"Whoa," Yang awed.

"What happened?" Jade groaned as he got up.

Chat Noir turned his head. He grinned as he ran towards his friend and hugged him.

"Yo dude," Jade chuckled," What's with the hug?"

"You don't want to know," Chat laughed.

"What if I do?" he teased.

Chat Noir laughed at his friend. He let Jade go over and help Volpina up.

Volpina looked around at the room.

"He's gone," she started quietly," He's actually gone, guys!" She was yelling now," We beat Hawkmoth!"

The group processed her words. They hugged each other. The heroes were cheering and laughing together.

All their screens popped up with an achievement.

 **Congratulations for being the first to defeat Hawkmoth.**

* * *

 **Guys, now we know, I can't write fight scenes XD. Anyway I have a special chapter planned, in celebration for my birthday! I need you guys to request songs. Any songs. (Not Related to the song request for the chapter, but can someone recommend me some cute a fluffy songs because I need those songs in my life.) The special chapter will be up either today around midnight or tomorrow. Also a random rant:**

 **So as you know I play Mystic Messenger. Anyway I was watching YouTube videos. I was also watching Hamilton and Heathers animatics. Then I came across a Hamilton and Mystic Messenger animatic. It was Burn. But instead of Eliza, it was Yoosung. I watched it. And god, my heart broke into a million pieces. I also by chance got his route right now (it's my first time playing it). Now I don't want to reset. But I want to play the other routes. Help me TT^TT. Also I came across the theory side of the MM (Mystic Messenger) fandom. And my heart is also broken because of topics being talked in there. (*cough* 707 is a wizard and jumps diemensions from the Cheritz games is one of them *cough*) Anyway, long story short, I should stay on the fluffy funny side of the fandom. (DOES JUMIN HAN IS GAYYYYYY?!)**


	15. PAX East

**I'm back XD. Ah, I know I've been gone for so long. I've been doing alot. Now I've been going through Writer's and Art Block. So this chapter is pretty short... I hope you guys still enjoy this and thank you for still supporting this story. (If you guys want to know what I've been doing and how was my trip DC/W** **illiamsburg and just a mini life update, I'll explain next chapter.)**

* * *

 **UPDATE:Hawkmoth Defeated By Four Superheroes/heroines:**

Users Ladybug (ladybug miraculous), Chat Noir (black cat miraculous), Jade Turtle (turtle miraculous), Volpina (fox miraculous), and Yang (snow leopard miraculous)

Four miraculous users have defeated Hawkmoth. These users have been members since January 18, 2017. Two of the heroes have chosen the ladybug and black cat miraculous, the two strongest in the game. During PAX East in China*, the four superheroes/heroines will be invited as guests of honor. (See More Details About PAX)

* * *

 **See Us at PAX East!**

On July 31- August 3, 2017, the whole Miraculous development crew, (Jeremy Zag, Thomas Astruc, Cerise Moreau, Master Fu and more) will be there to take questions and reveal new upcoming parts of the game. There will also be the four miraculous holders who were the first ones to defeat Hawkmoth (Read Here Now). Guest will be able to feel free to talk to the heroes about anything they please (Disclaimer: Please Do Not ask the heroes for any personal information such as their names, age, where they live, where they go to school, etc.).

* * *

Alya and Marinette read the update articles with their mouths open in surprise all the while.

"PAX East?" Alya gasped," Do you know how many YouTubers attend that each year?"

"Guests of honor?" Marinette managed out," Do you think Maman and Papa will let me go?"

"It's in China," Alya thought for a while," Don't you have relatives there? Your parents could come along and visit them while you go to the con!"

"You are a genius, Alya," Marinette exclaimed.

"Aw thanks, girl," Alya laughed.

* * *

"Ali? Why is your sister's name on the Miraculous site under developers?" Adrien asked.

"She works for them, duh," Alice stated.

"So does she know who Ladybug is?" You could hear the hope in Adrien's voice.

"No," Alice told him," She helps program."

"Do you?"

"No, I just do art for Miraculous," Alice sighed," Don't you have her number? Just ask her."

"She's really conservative," I can't just ask her."

"Use your observation skills then," Alice suggested.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Tell me how Ladybug looks like."

"She's beautiful," Adrien sighed," Inside and out. She has hair as dark as night and eyes as bright as the sky. She's so confident and brave. I feel so strong when she's around."

"Now all you need to do is find a girl with 'hair as dark as night and eyes as bright as the sky'," Alice told him.

"A lot of people have dark hair and blue eyes in Paris," Adrien explained.

"Eyes as bright as the sky?" Alice questioned.

"Right," Adrien nodded.

"She lives in Paris right?" Alice explained," So when we go to PAX, you might see her at the airport."

"What if she's not going?"

"Trust me, she is."

"How do you know?" Adrien questioned.

"Just trust me," Alice told him.

* * *

"I'm so glad school is out," Marinette giggled in glee," No more waking up early and rushing to school."

"No more homework or projects," Alya piped in," Ah, now this is the life."

"Do you think next year is going to be hard?" Alice asked the two.

"Every year it's always hard," Alya sighed," Especially next year with all the exams and finding a college."

The three girls were taking a stroll around the park.

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing and flowers were in bloom.

"I'm not ready for next year," Marinette groaned.

"I don't think anyone is," Alice sighed.

"Let's not think about school," Alya changed the topic," So, what are you guys doing this summer?"

"PAX East," both of them said at the same time.

"Oh yeah, isn't Marinette Ladybug?" Alice asked.

"W-what? Pshh, no," Marinette nervously laughed.

"How did you find out?" Alya asked.

"Adrien plays Miraculous as Ch-I mean I forgot his username," Alice nervously told them," And,um, one day Ladybug was fighting akumas and just by chance was watching him play. I was next to him at the time and recognized those features from anywhere. You, Marinette!"

"Was it that obvious?" Marinette asked.

"No, I also heard Alya talking about it," she laughed.

"Alya!" Marinette scoffed.

"At least Adrien didn't find out," Alya reassured.

Marinette nodded.

Alice grabbed Alya's arm and whispered yelled at her," How is this going to work?"

"I got this under control," Alya winked," Trust me."

* * *

"How in the world am I going to convince him to let Adrien go?" Alice asked herself," Where's Conner when you need him? Probably hanging out with Naomi."

Adrien walked into Alice's room," Ali, you need to help convince Father to let me go."

"I'm working on that," she sighed," But Adrien, it's your father."

"This is going to suck," Adrien sighed.

They both sulked for a while.

"Wait," Adrien perked up," Isn't you sister a fashion designer?"

"Cerise or Faith?"

"Faith!"

"And…?" Alice asked.

"Couldn't she arrange 'a photoshoot' in China for a certain line?" Adrien explained.

"OOOOH," Alice nodded.

Alice called up her sister.

"Heyyy Faith!" Alice greeted.

"Hey baby sister," Faith teased," So what's up?"

"You know how Ceri is in China for PAX?"

"I thought she was going to send you tickets for your friends who are the heroes and stuff and some tickets for you and Conner," Faith said.

"She is, this isn't really about her," Alice explained," more about you."

"Mhm, what do you need?"

"Remember Adrien?" Alice asked.

"How could I forget him?" Faith laughed," He's like a little ball of sunshine and happiness. Man, I haven't seen him in forever. I remember him when he was like 3. We were te best of friends. We-"

"Okay, continuing on," Alice cut her off," Remember Uncle Gabe?"

"He was my inspiration and still is my role model," Faith told her," How could I forget him?"

"Remember what happened a while back to them?"

"Oh yeah….and this is leading to what now?"

"So after that he's really protective over Adrien now, not that I can blame him," Alice told her," Because he's so protective now, he can't really go to PAX."

"I mean he doesn't have to go," Faith told her.

Adrien took over the phone," Hey Faith!"

"Adrien!" Faith exclaimed.

"Hey!" Alice yelled.

Adrien mouthed 'sorry' to her.

"And so they whole reason for the call is that we kinda need you to arrange 'a photoshoot' if you catch my drift," Adrien explained to Faith.

"I actually have some outfits already made for the trip!" Faith told him," You and Ali could both model. Devin and Naomi will also be there."

Alice cringed at Naomi's name.

"Great!" Adrien exclaimed.

"I'll come to Paris to pick up guys all up, don't worry I'll email your dad, Adrien," Faith told him.

"Thanks for doing this, Faith!" Adrien grinned.

"No problem," Faith laughed.

Just like that the phone call ended.

"You know I love your sister, Ali," Adrien told her.

"I know, I do too," Alice laughed," She just saved us from confronting your dad."

* * *

 **Alya: So the plan to get them both there without suspicion is called: Operation:Leggo.**

 **Alya: Step 1: When you get your tickets give them all out to everyone. Tell everyone that they were invited by your sister.**

 **Step 2: If Adrien and Mari ask why each other are here, make sure they say they were simply invited by you.**

 **Alice: That's it?**

 **Alya: It's a very simple plan XP**

 **Alice: I can see lolol**

 **Alya: got it?**

 **Alice: Gotchu**

* * *

By chance the tickets had just arrived today. Alice opened the envelope and took out the tickets.

In there, were nine tickets and a note from Cerise.

The note read:

 _Hey Ali,_

 _As you can see, there are more tickets than you need. That is because Fae requested that Devin and Naomi she get tickets to go to the conventions as well. These tickets allow you all to have full access to the convention. And yes, you have to personally give them their tickets._

 _I know I'm the best sister in the world._

 _Love you!_

 _Ceri_

 _P.S._

 _Naomi and Devin's addresses are on the back._

* * *

Alice sighed and took the tickets and put them in her sweater pocket.

She got ready and left to deliver the tickets.

First stop, Connor's house.

She knocked on the door. After her first knock, the door opened. She was facing a 12 year old girl.

"Hey Isa," Alice smiled," Is Conner home?"

"Hey Alice!" Isabella smiled," Yeah, he should be in his room. Wanna come in?"

"Sure!" Alice came inside the house.

"Mija, who was at the door?" Mrs. Lacroix asked.

"It's just Alice, mom," Isabella called out.

"Welcome, Alice," Mrs. Lacroix smiled," Looking for Conner?"

"Yeah, I'm inviting him to come with me to a convention in China, can he go?" Alice asked.

"He can go, when is it?"

"We leave July 13 and come back July 21," Alice told her.

"Ah, I don't think we're doing anything that-"

"No Isa! Stooop! Mom, Isa keeps saying ridiculous things!" Conner yelled as he ran down the stairs ready to go places.

"It's not ridiculous if it's true," Isabella snickered.

"Help me, Ali," he said as he joined her by her side.

Alice gave him his ticket," You, Mr. Conner Lacroix, has been invited to join me, Ms. Alice Moreau, to go to China for a convention."

"Cool," he awed," Thanks for inviting me!"

"Now, I have to deliver more tickets," Alice told the group," Wanna come with, Conner?"

"Say no more," Conner followed Alice out the door.

The two left.

"Aren't they adorable?" Mrs. Lacroix cooed.

"Psh, if Conner could get someone like Alice, I'd be surprised," Isabella teased.


	16. PAX East: The Flight

**Okay, I know this is way past the original upload date. Note: this was written on July 14.**

* * *

Marinette was finally done packing. It was such a shame she was leaving around the Bastille Day holiday.

Her parents decided not to go, after all they need to stay and handle the bakery.

"Maman, Papa, are you _sure_ you don't need my help?" Marinette asked.

"You've been excited for this trip all week," Tom laughed," We'll be fine, darling."

"I mean if you really need-"

"Ah, don't worry about us," Sabine shook it off," Go have fun with your friends."

"But if you _really-"_

"Have fun, honey!" Sabine laughed as she was escorted to the door.

"I promise to call everyday," Marinette told them.

"Don't worry," Tom laughed.

* * *

The whole crew was at the airport waiting for their flight.

Alice and Conner were listening to music.

Devin was reading a book. Naomi was messing with her hair. Nick was on his phone.

Alya and Nino were planning room arrangements. Adrien was trying to start conversation with Marinette.

"So we three rooms," Alya discussed," We should put Adrien and Mari together."

"No, it'll ruin the surprise," Nino told her.

"Ah, well I'll room with Mari, you room with Adrien," Alya told him as she scribbled it down on her hand," Ali and Conner together?"

"Maybe," Nino nodded," Nick can stay with whoever he wants. Devin and Naomi will have to stay in a room together."

"They're all smart kids right?" Alya asked jokingly.

"Devin and Naomi are exes I doubt they'll do anything kinky," Nino laughed.

"We all have our outfits right?" Alya asked.

"Right," Nino nodded.

"Flight D10 to Beijing, China is now boarding," the speakers rang," May class A 1-30 line up now?*"

Luckily Faith had gotten them the best seats. The front seats.

"I can't wait," Alice hopped.

"This is going to be fun," Nick jumped.

Alice put her phone away taking away the ear bud in Conner's ear.

On the plane, in one row was Alice, Conner, and Nick. In the row next to them, Adrien, Mari and Devin. Alya and Nino sat directly behind them next to Naomi.

After explaining the rules they were taking off.

"I hate take off," Marinette muttered.

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"Well, um, I-I don't like the f-feeling of flying. Off. Into the sky," Marinette blushed.

"You can hold my hand or something if it make you feel better," Adrien offered.

"S-sure," Marinette piped out as she squeezed his hand as they were leaving the ground.

Marinette was panicking internally. Her face was bright red.

Once they were cruising, Marinette let go of her grip.

"T-thanks," Marinette squeaked.

"Y-your welcome," Adrien smiled," Are you okay?"

"H-huh?" Marinette met his gaze.

"You as red as a ladybug," Adrien laughed.

"O-oh," Marinette nervously laughed.

Behind them Alya and Nino threw each other a panicked look which read: Oh Shiiiiit…. Does he know? Why a ladybug? He knows doesn't he.

They finally arrived in China at 3:00 PM.

Marinette had been sleeping on Adrien and Adrien had been sneaking in a couple of pictures of her on his shoulder.

* * *

"Welcome to Beijing, please stay seated until we are in a complete stop."

Adrien gently shook Marinette," Mari, we're here."

Alya bent over the top of the seat and violent poked Marinette.

Marinette shot up right away.

"W-what? Don't touch me," she yawned," Are we in China?"

"Yeah," Nino piped in.

The group piled out and was met by Faith.

"Yo, sis," Alice hugged her," Long time no see."

"Aw, look it's Adrien," Faith cooed after the embrace," You're so grown up now."

Adrien grew red with embarrassment.

"You four must be Marinette, Alya, Nino and Conner," Faith greeted them," Nice to meet you."

They waved in response.

"Okay, your hotel isn't too far from here," she told the group," I'm guessing we have room assignments done?"

Alya waved the paper of assignments," On top of it."

"Ah, great!" Faith clasped her hands together," The convention is in walking distance you may go today if you want. If you guys want to know, the Miraculous panel will be up around noon tomorrow. Your all access passes will be in one of your rooms. All your rooms are connected."

They got in a car and headed to the hotel as Faith continued to explain.

"For the models here, you have two photoshoots. One on Wednesday and the next on Friday."

The models noted this.

Once they got to the hotel, they were separated into their rooms and got their passes.

"There's a pool here, right?" Alice asked.

"Right," Conner nodded.

Alice and Alya threw each other a look.

"You guys want to go swimming?" Alya asked.

"I don't think anyone brought a swim suit," Naomi scoffed.

"That's why we have stores," Alice snapped at her.

"Why not?" Conner shrugged.

"Come on," Alice jumped as she left.

* * *

They came back after an hour of shopping.

Alice, Alya, and Marinette was already heading to the pool.

"So, excited?" Alice giggled.

"I am," Alya laughed.

"This is going to be embarrassing," Marinette mumbled.

"Marinette, you aren't even showing a crap ton of skin," Alya laughed," You're wearing a t-shirt over your bathing suit too."

They walked into the pool. Shortly after everyone else piled in.

"Okay, on the count of three," Alice motioned.

Conner and Alice propped themselves behind Adrien and Marinette. Alice behind Adrien and Conner behind Marinette.

"One….two….three!" Alice yelled as they pushed them in the pool.

But before they fell in, Adrien quickly whipped around and dragged Alice in with him.

The three swam up to the surface wiping away the water from their faces.

"Screw you, Adrien," Alice pushed him.

" Suck it," Adrien pretended to flip his hair," Suck it."

"Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw," Alice muttered.

Alya, Nino, Nick, and Conner jumped in.

The teenagers were splashing water at each other like they were four.

Alice swam to the side," Aw, Naomi, why not join us?"

"Please," Naomi rolled her eyes," As if."

"Don't you want to show off your swimsuit?" Alice said sarcastically.

"Keep your nose in your own business," Naomi blankly stated.

Devin pushed her in.

When he did, Naomi fell right next to Alice.

Alice was dragged down a bit but was able to swim back up.

"Good job," Alice offered him a high five.

Devin high fived her back.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" Alya asked.

"I can't swim very well, and I don't want to risk drowning," Marinette told her.

Adrien floated his way towards her and offered his hand," Don't worry stick with me."

Marinette hesitated before grabbing his hand.

Adrien pulled her closer and she held his other hand," Let's go."

He pulled Marinette towards the deeper side.

Marinette had her feet on the ground walking along with him. She looked at her feet the whole time.

When she couldn't feel her feet on the ground, she panicked.

She fell towards Adrien.

This took Adrien off guard and he fell in the pool.

He quickly swam up, pulling Marinette with him.

"S-sorry!" she squeaked.

"It's okay," Adrien smiled," Here, let's go back to the shallow side."

Marinette nodded, her face red.

Alya threw Alice a thumbs up and mouthed: Operation Ladrienetteoir is a go.

Alice mouthed back: Wait, I thought it was two separate names.

Alya mouthed back: Nah I changed it.

* * *

Everyone headed back to their rooms. Alice took a shower first.

When she was done she busted into Alya and Marinette's room.

"Hey," she waved," What's up?"

"Marinette's freaking out over the whole pool thing," Alya laughed.

"Slow reaction," Alice laughed.

"W-what? Swim, can't. Adrien. M-me! T-touched," Marinette was sitting on the ground confused.

"Hey Mari, you should take a shower," Alya shook her shoulders.

Marinette nodded as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Tomorrow is going to be amazing!" Alya squealed," Imagine them!"

* * *

 **REFERENCE! It's a pretty noticeable reference. Anyway, so what if I told you this story is ending soon. What if I told there'll be a sequel? Welp, see you soon with the official Day 1.**


	17. PAX East: Officially Day 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm not dead. XD I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever ;-;. School is hard and making friends is hard too. On the plus side, I've been working more on my art and animatics (that I haven't finished). And I was one out of one hundred students at my high school chosen to go see Hamilton in Chicago. Anyway the next couple of chapters are going to be the final chapters. Yeah, this story is coming to an end soon. Anyway keep reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette adjusted her mask in the mirror," Does this look okay?"

Alya was tying up her hair," It looks fine Mari."

Marinette fumbled with her mask some more before sighing and giving up.

She started to tie in her hair ribbons.

"Is there any way to make the ribbons to stand up like anime hair?" Marinette sighed.

"I don't think so," Alice told her," We should hurry. Adrien just called and said that they were already there at the convention and they were going to look at some of the booths inside."

"Ah, I'm taking to long aren't I?" Marinette said aloud.

"Why are you so obsessed with your look?" Alya asked," Is it because your meeting Chat Noir in person?"

"OooOoh," Alice and Alya teased in unison.

"N-no, it's not guys," Marinette huffed, her facing turning red.

"Are you guys done?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get my yo-yo," Marinette told the group.

She grabbed to yo-yo and slid the all access convention pass around her neck.

The three girls left for the convention.

* * *

Mon Minou: BUGABOO I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOU IN PERSON :DD

Bugaboo: u changed my name to bugaboo?

Mon Minou: ya

Bugaboo: I'm almost there

Mon Minou: ahekapflsnd I can't wait 2 see you

Bugaboo: no puns k

Mon Minou: psh no promises

Bugaboo: .

Marinette turned off her phone and put it in her bag as they neared the convention.

"I'm going to explore," Marinette told the two.

"Okay," Alice nodded," Be sure to come to the Miraculous panel at noon."

Marinette nodded and started to wander off.

As she looked for the black cat, she was drawn over to many of the booths set up.

She explored the anime area for some while until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she frowned.

"Ladybug?" the person exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh?"

Marinette looked up and saw a teenage boy in a black cat suit.

"Chat Noir?" Marinette stifled a giggle," Sorry, you look a bit ridiculous."

"Ehh," he shrugged," But.. I finally get to meet you in person."

They both giggled.

"I feel like a fangirl meeting their idol," Chat Noir laughed.

"You're taller in person," Marinette said as she stood on her tippy toes.

"You're shorter than I thought," Chat Noir laughed.

"Anyway," Marinette grinned," Wanna run around and look at some of the merch here?"

"Sure," Chat Noir nodded as the two ran off.

* * *

At noon the two came to the Miraculous booth. They saw all the other heroes there fluttering around the crowd.

"Hello!" Cerise called out on the microphone," Welcome to the Miraculous booth. Before we start, let's give these special guys a warm welcome. Let's all welcome Mr. Fu, Mr. Zag, and the one and only Mr. Astruc."

The crowd cheered for the creators. The heroes lined up and got ready to go on stage.

"Now let's welcome our guests of the day, the heroes who beat Hawkmoth."

The crowd cheered as all the heroes awkwardly made their way up the stage.

The heroes sat in their places as Thomas discussed over new coming updates to Miraculous.

"Up next, these guys are actually going to fight Hawkmoth," Jeremy Zag announced," You guys ready?"

Alya jumped up," Yes!"

As they were about to run off the stage, they were stopped.

"Before you go, don't you guys want your weapons?" Master Fu asked.

The crew turned around confused. On the table, laid their weapons from the game.

Alya grabbed her flute and blew into it, and an illusion appeared.

The heroes wear flabbergasted.

"Yo kitty cat, see if you can destroy things," Alya stood staring at her illusion.

Chat Noir traded his old play ring for the new ring.

"Cataclysm?"

He touched the table and it broke down.

"Note, these aren't real," Thomas laughed," They're all illusions."

"Dang it," Jade Turtle sighed.

* * *

The group finished off the fight with Hawkmoth with a cataclysm. As people were starting to leave the scene, they did as well.

"That was fun," Jade sighed," Too bad we can't take any of these things home."

,As they put the mock weapons away, they split up again.

Ladybug and Chat Noir strolled were about to leave the building, when they noticed a long line for the elevator.

"Should we wait?" Ladybug asked.

"I think I saw a staircase on the way here, maybe we could go through that."

Ladybug agreed hesitantly and followed Chat towards the staircase.

Ladybug and Chat Noir entered the staircase. Behind them the door clicked shut.

They ventured down the stairs. As they descended, they couldn't seem to find an exit.

The duo travelled back up the stairs. As they did, they tried to open the doors they saw.

First door. Locked. Second door. Locked. They reached the door they came out of.

"Locked too," Chat Noir said.

"This isn't good," Ladybug gulped.

The humid staircase was suffocating them as they stood there.

Ladybug slid down the walls and looked at her phone.

No service.

"How in the world are we going to get out?"

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug. He was going to get them out. Somehow.

He pressed his ear against the door. He heard voices on the other side. He started to pound on the door.

"Hey, can someone open the door?" he yelled," We're stuck in here."

Ladybug got up and helped the black cat pound on the door.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" Ladybug yelled.

No one came.

"Dang it," Chat muttered.

"I'm tired," Ladybug muttered as she leaned against his shoulder.

He looked at her. Her skin was beet red. He felt her holding on to him for dear life.

She wasn't sweating at all, despite the heat.

This was when she began to panic.

He started to pound on the door even harder.

"Hey, someone please open the door," He yelled," I think my friend isn't feeling so well."

"My head hurts," she muttered.

Suddenly the door clicked open. Outside was Volpina and Jade Turtle.

"What happened to LB?" Volpina asked frantically.

"I don't know!" Chat told her," I'm not a doctor."

"We need to take her back to the hotel," Volpina said," Or at least get her some water."

Jade Turtle nodded at Volpina and ran towards the quickest vending machine.

Chat carried Ladybug to the closest bench.

Ladybug wasn't as drowsy anymore. She leaned against Volpina as they waited.

"Thanks guys," Ladybug said.

"You idiot," Volpina huffed," I'm glad you're not dead. Why'd you even go there?"

"The line was too long," Ladybug laughed.

"Well, that was a very stair-y situation," Chat offered.

"What the hell, man," Volpina said flatly," My best friend is dying here."

"I'm just trying to lighten up the current situation," Chat pouted.

Jade came back with a water bottle for Ladybug, and she drank it as Volpina was fighting with Chat.

"I'm going to grow to hate puns at this rate," Volpina rolled her eyes at Chat.

"I feel better, now," Ladybug told the three," Can we go explore now?"

"No," Volpina sighed," I don't trust you. You might die again. C'mon, we're going back to the hotel room. Plus it's almost closing time."

The two left.

"See you tomorrow, kitty," Ladybug called out.  
"Good-bye bugaboo," Chat called out to her.

As Jade and Chat left, Jade elbowed Chat.

"That was kinda cringey, dude," Nino laughed.

"Fight me," Adrien walked away.

* * *

 **A/N: It's not the best due to the fact I wrote half of it under writer's block. But yeah, this is 1 out of 4 of the final chapters. Don't worry, there probably will be a mini sequel. So anyway I hope you liked this story so far. Thanks for reading ^^**

 **BONUS: Guess where I got inspiration for the staircase scene. (Hint: "ALMOST DIED IN A STAIRWELL")**


	18. The End

**I'm not dead I swear XD. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long T^T. I've been really unmotivated, developing a story for my OCs (I made a webtoon for them *cough* Breaking the System *cough* *cough* Check it out on Webtoon the app on Discover *cough* *cough*), adjusting to school, doing exams, and kicking off my online art career *cough* Shameless self-promo later on *cough*. But this is the end of the story for them ^^. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter for them.**

* * *

Marinette and the group boarded the plane back home. She sighed as she sat down in the chair.

It was night there in China.

As she peered out the window, Adrien plopped down next to her.

He had another thing on his mind.

He was going to miss Ladybug. If only he had more time to spend with her. Three days wasn't enough.

Ladybug was so nice and more beautiful in real life. She was so sarcastic and amazing and…

Adrien was lost in his thoughts.

As the plane began to lift off, each one of the members felt a part of them was still left in China.

"I'm going to miss China," Adrien mentioned to Marinette.

"I will too," Marinette sighed," I wish we came here more. I haven't been here for such a long time."

"You're lucky," Alya called out," You can always come back to visit family and stuff."

"If I ever come back, I'll be sure to kidnap you with me," Marinette laughed.

"Please," Alya replied.

"Kidnap Adrien and I with you too," Nino joined in," We'd be down to come back."

The laughter soon died down and one by one, the teens fell asleep.

Alice sat by the window as she dug in her carry-on bag. She pulled out three small boxes.

Connor peered over her shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know...Mr. Fu asked me to give it to Alya, Marinette, and Adrien when I feel like 'the time is right'."

Connor plopped back into his seat and soon fell asleep.

Alice sighed as she put away the small boxes and joined the sleeping party.

* * *

Marinette set down her suitcases as she adjusted to her normal life again. Summer was just beginning.

As Marinette put her clothing away, she let the experience sink in.

Those three days were something.

Chat Noir. He was much more than what she'd thought he'd be.

He was so nice. His stupid jokes always made her smile and was the reason why she couldn't stop smiling throughout the convention.

He was such an amazing person. The moment she met him it felt like she met an old friend again.

Right. He's just a friend. Just a friend.

A really good friend to be exact. Nothing more and nothing less.

Alya soon busted through the hatch.

"Yo, yo," Alya yelled out as she waltzed right in.

"Alya!" Marinette shrieked as the shirt she was folding flew right out of her hands.

"Sorry, girl," Alya giggled.

"You unpacked quickly."

"Whoever said I unpacked?" Alya winked.

Marinette sighed," Alya, Alya, Alya, what am I going to do with you?"

Alya laughed at her friend's disappointment for her.

"So you thinking about your _boyfriend_?" Alya teased.

"Eww," Marinette laughed," Please, Chat Noir, my _boyfriend_. Adrien's much better."

"Oh yes," Alya jokingly swooned," Model boy and you got pretty close those three days."

Marinette blushed and hid her face in her shirt," I can't believe it still. I'm still in shock. He. Sat. Next. To. Me! For at least a total of 24 hours straight."

Alya laughed as Marinette began to fangirl over the trip.

* * *

"I can't believe I met Ladybug," Adrien gasped for air as he grasped his chest for dramatic effect," I feel fanboy tingles in my heart."

"Ew," Alice laughed," Can you fanboy sometime later?"

"She's so beautiful," he squealed in his pillow.

"Aw," Alice cooed," Puppy love."

"I love her so much," he raspily said.

Alice stared blankly at her cousin's ridiculous fanboying on his bed.

"But I might never ever see her again" he cried."

"What about online, stupid?"

"In real life!" Adrien frowned as he pointed to his heart," It hurts. It's almost like watching your anime waifu die."

"I can relate," Alice spun around in his chair.

"When will I see her again?" Adrien sighed.

"Next time she attends a convention,"Alice pointed out," Or you find out who she is. Doesn't she live in Paris?"

"Oh yeah!" his eyes brightened.

Alice stood up and left the room. Adrien began to mumble things to himself about Ladybug.

On his desk, a little black box embroidered with gold sat there.

* * *

Marinette waved Alya goodbye as she left.

Soon she began to unpack once again. As she lifted up another shirt, there lied a little black box embroidered with golf.

"What the heck?" Marinette said to herself," I never packed this."

Curious, Marinette opened the small box. There laid the black circular earrings.

Suddenly a bright red orb began to rise out of the box.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Marinette hissed as she jumped back and dropped the small box.

"Hello!" a small voice cheerily said," I'm Tikki!"

"IT'S A GIANT MOUSE BUG THING!" Marinette shrieked as she threw small objects at the creature.

"It's me, Marinette!" the creature peeped," Tikki! Don't you remember me?!"

Marinette dropped the object she was holding and cautiously approached the small creature.

"Wait, as in the kwami Tikki?" Marinette asked," As in the kwami I chose for Miraculous?"

"You do remember me!" Tikki smiled as she wrapped her arms around Marinette's cheek.  
"Wait," Marinette opened her hands and the kwami sat down on her palms," I thought kwamis weren't real."

"Well, you thought wrong," Tikki giggled," We've been around for millions of years."

"Why are you here?" Marinette asked the kwami.

"I'm here because a new villain has risen up," Tikki told Marinette."

"Hawkmoth?" Marinette asked.

"Yes,"Tikki replied," Master Fu also suspects another villain is also on the rise."

"Am I the only one with a kwami?"

"No," Tikki assured," Plagg, the black cat kwami is also being given to the chosen one, and I think Trixx the fox kwami is being passed on too."

* * *

"Plagg?!" Adrien gasped in surprise," Like my kwami in Miraculous? Are you real?"

"Yes, I'm real, kid," Plagg told him," I'm here because Hawkmoth and another villain is on the rise."

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening," Adrien squealed," Does this mean I get to see m'lady again?"

"What?"

"Plagg, claws out," Adrien called.

"Wait, kid are you sure you know what you're doing?" Plagg shrieked as he was sucked into the ring.

Chat Noir jumped onto roof to roof. He felt as free as ever. No dad, no work, no school. He was enjoying this. He stopped and peered at the Eiffel Tower from a nearby building.

"Man, this is just like the game," Adrien awed," I can't believe it's really happening."

"Chat?"

Adrien whipped around to see Ladybug only a few buildings away.

"Ladybug!" he exclaimed as he ran toward her.

Before Ladybug knew it, Adrien had wrapped his arms around her.

"M'lady," he cried tears of joy," I can't believe it. I'm actually seeing you again."

Ladybug hugged him back," I can't believe it either."

* * *

 **And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry for the long wait XD. There may or may not be a sequel depending on whether people want me too. Anyways I just want to say thanks to all the people who joined me on this journey and stayed to read this. I love you guys!**

 **Anyway here are my shameless plugs ^^'. For Alice's and Connor's story (and more/new OC's story) check out webtoon 'Breaking the System' in Discover on Webtoon. For my art, my Instagram is spooklesX3 and my YouTube is the same as here.**


End file.
